


🌹𝐁𝐓𝐒 𝐀𝐌𝐁𝐖 𝐈𝐌𝐀𝐆𝐈𝐍𝐄𝐒| 𝐅𝐄𝐌!𝐑𝐄𝐀𝐃𝐄𝐑🌹

by Alluring_Venus



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Asian Character(s), Black Character(s), F/F, F/M, Gen, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alluring_Venus/pseuds/Alluring_Venus
Summary: "𝐃𝐀𝐌𝐍 [𝐘/𝐍], 𝐘𝐎𝐔 𝐒𝐀𝐈𝐃 𝐘𝐎 𝐌𝐎𝐌𝐌𝐀 𝐁𝐄𝐀𝐓 𝐘𝐎 𝐀𝐒𝐒 '𝐂𝐔𝐙 𝐘𝐎𝐔 𝐋𝐄𝐅𝐓 𝐘𝐎𝐔𝐑 𝐃𝐈𝐑𝐓𝐘 𝐏𝐀𝐍𝐓𝐈𝐄𝐒 𝐎𝐔𝐓? 𝐖𝐎𝐖 𝐓𝐇𝐀𝐓'𝐒 𝐂𝐑𝐀𝐙𝐘"𝐒𝐡𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐨 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐬𝐞𝐚𝐭 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐯𝐲 𝐰𝐞𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐠𝐚𝐳𝐞𝐬 𝐚𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝, 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐬𝐞𝐧𝐝 𝐚 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐠𝐥𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐠𝐨𝐬𝐬𝐢𝐩𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐇𝐨𝐬𝐞𝐨𝐤."𝐆𝐨𝐝𝐝𝐚𝐦𝐧 𝐛𝐢𝐭𝐜𝐡! 𝐓𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐞𝐱𝐚𝐜𝐭 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐨𝐧 𝐰𝐡𝐲 𝐈 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐭𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐚𝐬𝐬 𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐭!"𝙲𝚘𝚙𝚢𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 © 𝟸𝟶𝟸𝟶 𝙺𝚒𝚔𝚒
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jeon Jungkook/You, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/You, Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/You, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin/You, Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/You, Min Yoongi | Suga/You, Park Jimin (BTS)/Original Female Character(s), Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!!  
> Wattpad account: @Alluring_Venus

Aight, let me just make this lil [A/n] swift since I know some people don't really care about it.

Just eight simple things to discuss then I'm done:

1) This is an Ambw, so if you wanna come on here with that 'why is y/n a black girl?' shit, this ain't for you fam. No worries though, there's plenty of other books out there to read👍🏾

2) This is my first time writing a preference and imagine book, so if you don't like what you reading...ya ass out. Door that way 👉🏾🚪

3) When I say I have an outrageous ass imagination...I mean it. You gonna end up reading some weird shit (not the bad kind tho...I think) so be prepared

4) This book will be BTS and BTS only, but I'm open to putting in other fandoms as minor characters if y'all want.

5) Just because this is an Ambw book, I'm NOT fetishizing Asian men. I just want to make a book where black readers can read situations where they can actually put themselves in with their beloved Idol.

6) Plagiarism is a HELLA big no no. If you don't know, I'm a smart yet dumb bitch. Takes a lot of time to even create something other than a few drafts. Im all for being ya inspiration and all, but at least tell me you're doing it. Really won't get upset (at least not that much of course)

7) This work comes from my account from Wattpad (@Alluring_Venus) and ONLY that account. If you see this anywhere else please let me know. Thanks!

8) I also wanna give a shout out to one of my favorite authors on Wattpad RapMonstaUnderMyBed1 for giving me enough confidence in my writing to make my own book and Werewolflover3252 for encouraging me to finally post it. Thanks y'all!💜

That's probably all the things I have for now. But if something else comes up I'll add on to it. Other than that...

Who's ready for this?


	2. 𝐏𝐈𝐂𝐓𝐔𝐑𝐄 𝐖𝐎𝐑𝐓𝐇𝐘 | 𝐓𝐀𝐄𝐇𝐘𝐔𝐍𝐆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again for those who did not see, this is an A M B W book. Meaning Asian man and Black woman. But even if you aren't either, you can still read them for entertainment😊😊

"𝐖𝐇𝐄𝐑𝐄 is it? Goddammit!" You bite your lip as your fidgeting body zooms around the room, easily ignoring the curious looks thrown your way.

Minutes have passed of you trying to locate your precious camera after misplacing it the other day with no luck.

"Hey [Y/n] I need a fav- what's wrong?"

You quickly turn towards the source of the voice. The moment your eyes lands on the familiar face they fill with unshed tears before you finally snap.

"S-Sujin!"

Jumping on the unprepared woman, you wrap your arms around her smaller frame, the sudden action-forcing her to take a few staggering steps back.

"Wha-[Y/n]?!"

"I-I lost it Su," you blubber through your tears as you lay on top of her, "It's gone! They're gone...all of those memories...are gone!"

She pulls away from your grip with furrowed brows, dark eyes studying the tear streaks along your skin. "Memories?"

"T-the present m-my parents gave me all those years ago!"

A moment passes before her pink lips formed into a circle of realization and stares at you in sympathy. "Oh, honey."

"Whyyy lord! I'm sorry I skipped church this past month when I promised to go. Please don't do this to me! I swear I won't act up again!"

You begin to fall on your knees to pray but are quickly caught by an embarrassed Sujin once she noticed the amount of attention you were drawing.

"[Y/n] I swear if you don't get your shit together! How'd you expect to be a member of the team when you're being so dramatic all the time? The boss will never take you seriously!" She harshly hisses before plastering a strained smile.

Your body shakes from the soft tremors of your stuttering breath intake. "B-but-"

"But nothing! You're a grown-ass woman, it's time to act like it! We all lose something precious but that doesn't give us an excuse to start bawling out in public. Especially in a potential job."

'She's right,' Your head bow in shame, 'now is not the time [Y/n]. Woman the fuck up.'

Wiping away the leftover tears, you lift your head high as you give her your most determined look.

"You're right, now is not the time. I'll just have to push through...that's all."

Sujin smiles at your uplifting attitude and pats you on the back in satisfaction as you make your way towards the storage room. "Now that's what I'm talking about! You'll find that camera, and if not we'll just have to make more memories."

Your step falters once those words were processed. "Make...new...ones?"

"Well yeah? What did you expect would happen? If it's missing for more than a month, the chances are that it's either stolen or thrown away."

'I know momma ain't raise no weak bitch...but she did raise one that'll cry when losing something like that camera though.'

And just like that, you quickly crumpled to dust.

Sujin quickly catches on to your mood. "No! We are not going through this again [Y/n]!"

You lean against the wall, face frozen with a cry as you slowly slid to the floor.

"Can you just-ugh!"

*Ten Minutes Later*

Handing you a tissue with a smile, Sujin gives you a soft pat on the shoulder. "Are you okay now?"

"Y-yeah. I kinda got it all out of my system now. Sorry you had to go through that." You look at the floor to avoid her amused gaze.

"No problem Toots. You would've done the same for me if the roles were switched."

Wiping away the remaining evidence of your crying fest, you take a deep breath of air and close your eyes. 'No worries. You'll find it, whether today or next year, so no need to cry over it. You have a job to do.'

"Now that you're stable enough, do you think you can pick up some more donuts for the team? They've been under a lot of pressure this week, especially with BTS coming for their photoshoot."

You scoff at the puppy dog expression she was displaying, cheeks puffed out with a pout as big round eyes pleadingly stared at you. "Yeah yeah, I'll get going."

A squeal of delight leaves her jumping frame before she engulfs you in a tight hug. "Ah! Thank you so much!"

Running off before you could get a word in, she quickly turns and throws a bright smile and energetic thumbs up in your direction.

You pick up your purse with a sigh and began your way towards the lobby, dread filling your being at the thought of the long waiting lines. "Man...the things I do for these people."

~x~

"The things...I do...for these fucking people!" You hissed with a huff, eyes slightly narrowed in irritation as your cramped arms held up the countless boxes of the donuts.

Of course, there were moments of a kind passerby offering to help, but you politely decline for the fact of them possibly freaking out once they saw who was at your workplace at the moment.

Countless warnings of the unpredictable acts that obsessive unstable fans of idols, other known as Sasaeng fans, were capable of committing floated around your workplace.

So you decided to not take any chances and do the daunting multi-person task alone.

Passing through the front desk with a strained smile, you quickly flashed your badge and move towards the elevator before your arms gave out.

You lean against the cool metal surface as the tempting pile of steaming hot boxes sit at your feet.

The smell of fresh out of the oven donuts surrounded you, its intoxicating scent causing your stomach to grumble.

'I missed my lunch break already. So...maybe just one?'

"No..." You snap out of your trance with a head shake, the persuading thoughts of devouring the pastries causing your mouth to itch with want, "It's not for you [Y/n]...Not. For. You."

'Bitch you bought it with your own damn money! If anything fuck them people and take all of this shit home. Just think about it...You could be feasting on these...all alone.'

Moments pass of your internal struggle before you give in to the gluttony. "Ah, fuck it."

Quickly opening a box, you pick up a glazed donut and bite into it causing your eyes to roll at the taste.

They were quickly filled with tears as you stare at the bitten dessert in adoration. 'Is...is this what falling in love feels like? Can this really be a relationship that the world would accept with open arms? Finding Love in a Single Bite: A woman and a donut.'

The shrill ding of the elevator causes you to flinch out of your daydream before its door slowly opens.

"The...fuck?" Mouth dropped open in disbelief, the donut you held silently falls to the ground as you witness the chaos before you.

"[Y/n]!" A shout over the multiple screams around you shifts your attention from the bodies zooming in different directions until they finally land on a frantic Sujin.

"Sujin?!"

A smile appears on her face as she speeds into the elevator and pulls you onto the bustling floor. "Wha-"

"Oh [Y/n], thank god I found you! You don't know how downhill everything's been."

"But the donut–"

"No worries, that's already been covered~" You turn towards the elevator and watch as bodies fill the metal space and tear through the boxes with a look of hunger.

Seconds passed before empty boxes liter the floor, not a single pastry was left behind. 

Even the half-bitten donut seemed to have disappeared which cause your mouth to twist in disgust and anger.

"Sujin!"

"No time to talk! Our best photographer in the building came down with the Flu, and now we don't have anyone to take pictures of the group."

You look at her in confusion. "So...why am I brought into this?"

"Oh, you're just gonna take their photoshoot for the day."

"Well that's good 'cause someone needs to-WHAT?!"

She scoffs at your panicked state with a shake of her head. "Now is not the time to play around [Y/n]! This is BTS we're talking about, one of the biggest idol groups in the world."

Blinking at her words, you allow her to drag you towards the big closed door.

Regaining your senses in time you stop before she could open it. "I-I can't go in there Sujin! Why am I even doing this? What did the boss man say about it?"

"It was his choice in the first place. And before you ask me, no I don't know why."

Your mouth closes at her words before staring at the metal door.

"Look [Y/n]," you feel the lightweight of her hands as she places them on your shoulders, eyes gazing straight into yours, "just remember one thing before you go in there...If you mess this up the entire company will be the laughing stock of the photography network."

Frozen as the countless amount of scenarios fill your mind, your body trembles in fear of making a fool of yourself.

"But...but..."

Forcing a very expensive-looking camera into your hands, she gives you a wide smile. "Good luck!"

"Wait I need a transla-"

And with that, you are pushed through the door, facing the moment of your life of whether you make it or break it.

All eyes are on you causing your heart to race at the heavyweight of their gazes.

"H-hi"

Wincing at the crack in your voice, your palms began to sweat as a tall intimidating man walks towards you with furrowed brows.

"Are you [Y/n][L/n]?"

You mentally let out a sigh of relief at the perfect English escaping his mouth, body slightly relaxing in the reassurance of actually making it through.

"Yes, that's me."

With a sharp head nod, he pulls you by the arm and drags you to the other side of the room where the group patiently waited. "Now hold up a minute! I-"

"No time to talk. We only have a time slot of only one hour to get this thing done. Let's go people!"

Placing you in front of them, you fight the urge to run out of the room once seven pairs of eyes observe your stiff figure.

"Um, Hi? M-my name is [Y/n] [L/n], and I will be your photographer for today. So...yeah."

Almost as if noticing how uncomfortable you were, a man- who you assume to be the leader of the group- steps forward.

He quickly holds up a hand causing the others around him to get in a formation.

"Dul, Set! Bangtan! Annyeong Haseyo Bangtan Sonyeondan Imnida!" Their voices echo around the room as they move in sync, everyone's focus shifted from you and to their small performance.

Not a single one of their bodies shifted from the newly acquired attention, posture still as calm and collected as before.

The group leader nods his head while giving you a small dimpled smile of reassurance.

'These guys...they're one of the most known faces in the entire world. If they're able to get on a stage and face over millions of people at once, then I could do this photoshoot.'

"Alright!" Your confidence-filled voice causes you to be the center of attention once more, but this time you don't shy away. "Let's begin."

*1 Hour Later*

"You did an amazing job [Y/n]! I'm so proud of you."

You break away from your water break as Sujin walks up to you with a proud smile.

Even though it won't show from your complexion, the skin on your face begins to heat from her compliment.

"Thanks Su! It means a lot, but all there I had to do was take pictures of simple poses. I tried my best, that's what matters at the end of the day."

She scoffs at your humbling words. "Oh please! If it wasn't so good, then why would Big Hit want to hire you as one of their traveling photographers?"

"Wha-" You stop at the sight of the contract papers in her hands, along with a camera that was even more expensive than the last, their logo proudly displayed on its shiny surface.

"Please say sike right now and tell me this is a joke."

"Nope! They wanted me to personally ask that you join them." Her face softened at the look on your face. "I know it's hard for you to believe it, but you do have talent [Y/n]. Don't waste it all away by staying here to be an intern. Go out and show them what they missed out on."

You shake your head at her words. "I-I can't! What about you? I've made so many memories with you and this company, to just up and leave would mea-"

"They'll pay you three times the amount of a full-time employee here if you go."

"Where should I sign my name again?" Pen already in hand, you take the camera and contract out of her hands.

After a few minutes of reading through and finding the rules and regulations acceptable, you sign and hold the camera with a smile.

Sujin claps her hands in excitement as you get acquainted with the device before stopping at the sight behind you.

Her eyes slightly widen, eyebrows raising once a few moments pass. 

"Um [Y/n]? I'm just gonna go and...get something from the fridge! Yeah, see ya!" Taking the papers and camera from you, she speeds away from your confused face.

"Wha-but we don't even have a fridge here!" You call out to her shrinking frame.

"H-hello."

You jump at the deep voice, quickly turning towards the source.

A smile appears once you realize it was one of the members from earlier. "Hello! What can I do for you?"

A light blush coats his tan skin, heartbeat racing as he stares into your eyes while they send a warm gaze towards him. 

"M-my name is Taehyung...and I...want...give...c-camura...to you." He lifts a camera to your line of vision, large hands cradling it with the up-most care.

You freeze at the sight of the familiar device and slowly grab it from his hands. Your eyes begin to mist over in relief as you trace the handmade initials that were placed on it from so many years ago.

"Where...where did you find this?"

"Umm" His eyebrows crease at your words as he hesitates, mouth pursed in frustration from the struggles of finding the right words to say in English.

A few moments pass before the frustration was replaced with a bright look.

Gently grabbing your arm Taehyung pulls you out of the room and into the sea of moving workers.

You slightly hide behind his frame and away from the prying eyes as he continues to hold on to you without a care, a wide boxy smile gracing his face.

After almost ten minutes of the two of you dodging and avoiding getting caught, you finally stop.

He lets go of you and opens his arms in a way of saying 'tada!'

You take a step back in the realization of where he had taken you: It was the empty room you stumbled upon after being a newbie intern for about two months.

The giant window that took up most of the wall was what caused you to come back every chance that you had.

It had a perfect view of the city, the sunlight shining off the buildings during the day and thousands of lights flashing like a party at night.

But you had to stop coming as often when more assignments were added to as a helper to the staff and others.

"We got here...and photo taker was sick."

You break away from your thoughts and stare at Taehyung while he avoids your gaze and he looks at his feet instead.

"We about to go...but I wanted to stay. So I ran and hid so they not take me back. I was about to go, but stop when shiny hit my eyes," walking over to the window with a giddy bounce, he points at its sill, "This where camura found!"

His smile drops for a moment causing you to step up to him in worry.

You reach your hand out to touch him but stop when he suddenly gives you a ninety-degree bow. "I'm sorry!"

Your head tilts giving him a push to explain himself in hopes that you won't get angry or upset.

"When I found it, I was gonna give to worker. My finger made mistake and hit button and got on. I was awe and start to look in camura even when it not mines. I was c-curos?"

You chuckle at his attempt at saying the words, but immediately stop when he leans close.

"I saw pictures...some easy and some very not easy. I like ones that show your skin and sun most. Like now..." The heat from Taehyung's hand feels soothing as he softly caresses the side of your face, eyes taking in the way the sunlight caused you to glow.

"Very pretty chocolate." [I know some of y'all cringing, but just bear with me😭😭]

Your breath hitches at his words, body shivering at the intense air surrounding him.

Looking deep into your eyes, his nose brushes against yours. "Can I taste it?" [See? Hella instant NUT]

"T-taehyung?" You squeak his name causing the idol's eyes to darken even more.

"Say my name again?"

'Oh Lord! What is this man trying to do to me?!'

The sudden shrill ring of a phone causes the tension to break.

Reluctantly moving away from you with a sigh, Taehyung pulls out his phone with a glare at whoever disturbed the moment.

"What is it?"

"Taehyung where are you?"

The male runs a hand through his hair once he recognizes who the voice belongs to. "Yoongi? Why are you calling me? You need something?"

"What I need is for you to come to the first floor. We've given you twenty minutes to go and talk to that girl you like. Now it's time to go."

Taehyung sneaks a look at your dazed face, lips stretching into a smirk at your adorable reaction. "Can't you just give me a few more minutes? I didn't even get to-"

"Tae I swear if you don't get your ass back here, I will find you and drag your ass in front of her."

Taehyung childishly stomps his foot at the threat with a pout. "Why would you say something like that! She won't look at me like a man if you do."

"Then get to the lobby before we pull a Hoseok and leave you behind. We have too much stuff to do with this upcoming album."

"That's fine, I'll just stay with [Y/n] then."

A tired sigh is heard on the other line. "I doubt it she'd wanna stay with you...especially when I get Namjoon to tell her that you got a laptop full of porn like the pervert you are." 

The maknae's eyes widen. "N-no! I'm on my way right now."

"Uh-huh you better...and let me use your laptop when we get back to the dorm."

The phone cuts off before he's able to reply, leaving him with the monotone dial sound.

You finally break out of your trance in time to catch the sad pout on his face.

"What happened?"

"My band say I must go. Too late, we busy schedule this week."

You frown at his answer before looking at him with a sly smile. "Well, I guess I'll just have to see you tomorrow. Especially since I'm working at Big Hit now."

Taehyung's heavy heart is lifted at the words work and Big Hit. "You work at Big Hit now?"

"Yup, now all I have to do is-"

Your words are cut off by the sudden attack of his arms pushing you to his chest.

"Yay! This is great! We get to see much often!" He bounces up and down with you in his arms, causing you to hop along with him.

You join in with his joy, the room filled with the laughter of two adults. But the happiness didn't last long when he pulled away with a smaller smile, yet his eyes still shining as bright as ever. "I must go now."

"It's okay, wouldn't want you in trouble if you didn't." Softly pushing his back you give him a little boost to go on his way.

With slow towards the doorway, he stops with a gasp and quickly turns back to you.

Grabbing your face, his eyes crinkle up in happiness before giving you a quick kiss on the tip of your nose. "There...now I gave kiss. Bye bye~"

He giggles at the shock on your face and runs out of the room, leaving you alone with a giant grin.

"This boy..."


	3. 𝐒𝐄𝐗 𝐏𝐎𝐒𝐈𝐓𝐈𝐎𝐍𝐒 | 𝐎𝐓7 [MATURE]

NAMJOON| The Love-Seat position.

❇𝐓𝐇𝐄𝐑𝐄'𝐒 not much being said when it's already known that Namjoon is both a sweetheart AND a complete Daddy.

❇Some days he'd fuck the soul out of you like a one-night stand while on others, he makes sweet passionate love as if it's your first time.

❇Despite the major difference, it's often a mixture of the two; hence why this position is the most favored.

❇And today seemed like a perfect reason for it the moment he saw you walk through that front door.

❇Now if it had been any other day, you would have given him a hard time. But with the exhaustion from work and one look at his irresistible dimpled smile, your usual brattiness crumbled.

❇Within minutes, both of you stripped out of your clothes to indulge in one another.

❇You shudder at the way his arms wrapped around your waist, your bodies moving in a slow rhythmic pace as if following the beats to a song. 

❇Had it not been for such a strong restraint, Namjoon would have already cummed from the sinful moans and whines that fell from your bruised lips when begging for him to move faster.

❇It's safe to say that he loves to tease you until your a withering mess.

❇But what Namjoon loves even more is the sound of your breath hitching in shock at the sudden brutal pace of pistoning in and out of you.

"What was that [Y/n]? I couldn't hear. You mind repeating that one more time?"

SEOKJIN| All the way steamy up-the-wall sex position.

❇It's always assumed that since Jin held the view of being one of the most average in the group, his go-to is vanilla sex.

❇HELL TO THE NAW.

❇Second to Taehyung, he's the most off the chart ass nigga you've ever met in your entire life.

❇It doesn't even take much for him to want to fuck you into oblivion.

❇The second he saw you enter the room, he knew he'd be inside you by the end of the night.

❇It wasn't much of a shock of how barely an hour had passed before he's finally had enough.

❇Dragging you into the next room over it's unknown to the other members that you're pushed up against the wall, mouth dropped open in silent gasps as he thrusts up into you.

❇Eyes crinkling in amusement at the sight of you biting your lips to keep in moans, Jin teasingly gives you a kiss on the nose.

❇A low groan leaves his throat at the way your hands tightly grip his hair for stability, his plump lips trail down your neck only to leave hues of dark blues and purples in its wake.

❇You nearly start to cry in desperation once his hands grab one of your legs and lift it higher causing him to go in even deeper than before.

"Shh Jagiya, we wouldn't want the others to hear you. That's if...you don't mind giving them a free show?"

HOSEOK| Good ole Doggy Style...IN THE PRACTICE ROOM.

❇What started off as a possibility after you drunkenly confessed this lewd fantasy became a normal occurrence.

❇Hoseok was one for trying out new things with you, so what made this any different?

❇It was late at night when both of you separated from the others in their night out and somehow ended up in one of BigHit's practice rooms.

❇Hoseok, being the sneak he was, had the whole plan set out: from the scented candles creating a dim lighting to the low timbré music.

❇You gasped in shock at the romantic setting laid out in front of you before showering the idol with words of love and kisses.

❇But that gasp of shock later quickly turned into breathless gasps of pleasure as you looked at the mirror.

❇It was almost too much to watch the way Hoseok's hands gripped your hips as he pounded into you a way that only a dancer could.

❇Head falling, you squeak at the sudden grip of his hand around your neck, forcing you to look up and meet his dark feral gaze in the reflective glass.

❇He takes in your fucked out appearance with a lopsided smirk, knowing its gonna be a long while before he finishes with you.

"Nah, don't close them eyes babygirl, you wanted this. So keep your head up and watch every second of it." 

YOONGI| I would say Cowgirl because just imagine that.

❇When Yoongi finally comes home, he's barely able to stand from the many hours of dance practice and producing.

❇With the Sun not even making its appearance yet, it was much of a surprise to find you still awake in the early morning.

❇No words are said when he slides under the cover and pulls you close to cuddle.

❇It wasn't long before the urge to be even closer caused the action of small kisses, and it definitely didn't take that long for it to end up with Yoongi observing the slow pace of your rocking hips with lidded eyes.

❇Soft sighs and groans fill the room as you place your hands on his chest, the stark contrast of your darker skin against his pale one causes his heart to skip a beat.

❇The both of you were teetering to the brink of sleep, but not enough to where you wanted to stop. Lazy sex at it's finest if I do say so myself.

"You look so beautiful above me. If staying up all day and tiring myself out means I get to be inside you like this, I'll do it forever."

JIMIN| Imma straight up and say Face-Off.

❇Jimin has known from the start of dating that you've always had an adoration for his thighs.

❇But there's another reason as to why he would want to have you riding him that way.

❇And from one Libra to another, that reason is praise and attention.

❇Getting the opportunity to see a close-up view of all of the facial expressions and cries of pleasure you do from his dickmatizing thrusts is what Jimin LIVES for.

❇It's what boosts his confidence to do the risky things you've always dreamed of doing such as leaving the bedroom door open for an unsuspecting band member to pass by or have all the curtains and windows wide open for the world to see.

❇He loves to hear your cries for more, welcoming the blunt sting of your nails digging into his shoulders as your eyes close with bliss.

❇But the one thing Jimin loves most is when he's able to witness the moment where he hits that one spot and nearly causes your soul to leave your body.

"How good is this dick doing you [Y/n]? Should I go even deeper than before?"

TAEHYUNG| It would definitely be the Spooning sex position. 

❇As the morning sun shines into the room, there you both are: naked as the day you were born with only a thin sheet for coverage.

❇His lust-filled eyes take in the way your skin glows in the light until he couldn't hold off any longer.

❇With one arm laying under your head for support and the other wrapped around your waist, he gently enters you with a sigh of content.

❇Had it not been for the intense rocking of your hips, it would just seem to be him holding you in a close embrace.

❇He nuzzles into your neck, shivers run down your spine at the sound of his deep voice cooing encouraging words of you to cum once more after the first two.

❇Taehyung loves to have sex with you this way and tries to do it any chance he can.

❇Both the chance of cuddling and making love to the one that holds his heart at the same time? That's a hell yes.

"You're taking me in so well Jagiya. Just cum for me one more time and we'll stop okay?"

JUNGKOOK| 69 all the way.

❇With both of you having a reputation of being good at almost any and everything, the tendency to show off was a daily occurrence.

❇It's what caused a very irritated Yoongi to kick you out of the apartment with an 'always gotta one-up the other. How about doing all of us a favor and fuck off somewhere else?' weighing heavily in your minds.

❇Observing your pouting face with a smirk, Jungkook slyly reveals that even if you were good at certain things he would still be better at lasting longer.

❇Despite snorting at the maknae's words in disbelief, your competitive side refused to back down at the blatant challenge.

❇Pulling him all the way to your home you immediately got to work. I mean how could you not?

❇The bet of one's pride lays on the line.

❇Nothing seemed to matter other than trying to get the other to crumble.

❇Yet even so, it seemed to become a more difficult task as sweat begins to build upon your now sensitive bodies.

❇Large calloused hands grip your thighs in the determination of making you cum first.

❇While a cocky smirk appears on his face at the sound of your struggle to keep in the moans, his heart swells with pride for being the reason behind them.

"Are you sure you're not going to break yet? I can feel you tightening around my tongue [Y/n]."


	4. 𝐀𝐍 𝐄𝐍𝐂𝐎𝐔𝐍𝐓𝐄𝐑 𝐓𝐎 𝐑𝐄𝐌𝐄𝐌𝐁𝐄𝐑 | 𝐉𝐔𝐍𝐆𝐊𝐎𝐎𝐊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [B/n] = brother's name  
> [S/n] = sister's name

[𝐁/𝐍]?" Anger filled your veins as you looked at the defiant little boy in front of you. "[B/n] get the hell back here!"

Confused as time what is happening? Well, let's just start from the beginning...

It was nearly dark when you finally decided to leave the park and walk back to the hotel with your brother.

Refusing to leave his newfound friends he began a full-out temper tantrum when you tried to pick him up.

Having all of those people watch you as you dragged the spoiled child away kicking and screaming was one of the most embarrassing experiences of your life.

Not to mention when an officer had witnessed your mid-struggle of controlling the child and came up to see if you weren't a kidnapper.

You nearly died of humiliation when you were forced to take out your phone and show photos of the two of you together when [B/n] played along and said that he had never met you before in his life.

A glare had sat upon both of your faces when you spotted a Popsicle stand.

Despite being an ungrateful spoil brat, he was still your brother. So you decided to take money out of your own pocket and bought him a popsicle.

Turning around after paying for the frozen dessert, you were faced with the sight of the little boy dashing into the crowd of people.

Now here you are, running down the middle of a walkway with a melting popsicle in hand.

Ten minutes...

Ten minutes have passed of you worriedly asking passerbys if they saw your brother only to receive a solemn no.

You end up in an empty walkway with a few people spotted here and there. But never did the figure of [B/n] pop up in your line of vision.

A distressed sigh leaves you as you turn around to retrace your steps...until your eyes landed on something a few feet away.

Your eyes widen before quickly walking over to pick up the discarded shoes on the ground. The same shoes [B/n] had been wearing earlier.

Adding fuel to the fire, you spot his tattered shirt hanging off the bush with very noticeable blood stains decorating the fabric.

"N-no! This can't be! He can be..."

'Gone. He's gone...He. Is. Gone...'

Dropping to your knees, you finally allow the tears to fall. The sound of your panicked sobs bounces off the pavement and into darkness.

Sympathetic and gazes were thrown towards your pitiful form as people come up to you and ask what happened, but you don't answer. 

'You had one thing to do [Y/n], one goddamn thing! How could you lose your little brother like that?'

"I-I didn't mean to," you weakly stutter through your tears, arms wrapped around your body in guilt.

'You know she will never forgive you for this. After all of those painful attempts, she was finally able to have another child, and you ruined it.'

"I know!" You shake your head as your subconscious continues to accusations at you.

'You're one shitty ass sister'

"[Y/n]!"

A shaky laugh escapes your chapped lips. "It's almost as if I could still hear him. Usually, when I don't answer him in time he'd call me a–"

"Baldheaded Roach!"

Head snapping at the insult, you quickly push the people surrounding you and nearly break down from happiness.

"[B/n]!"

There, in all his glory, was your little brother. The white tank top and shorts he wore contrasted against his beautiful dark skin as his bare feet stood on the stone ground with no discomfort whatsoever.

You would've thought he was an angel if it weren't for the frown adorning his chubby face as he studied your tear-streaked face.

"Ew...why you got snot all over your face like a crybaby?"

You quickly run to him and examine his body for any injuries. Once seeing he wasn't [except for the scratch on his knee] you pull him into your body, holding him close despite his whines of protest.

Pulling away, you hold and study every feature on the child's face in fear of him disappearing again.

Getting your fill of it, anger replaced the sorrow and fear.

"What the hell were you thinking [B/n]?!" You snap at him as you stand to your full height in front of him, arms crossed as you wait for an explanation.

He scoffs at your failed attempt of intimidation with a crinkle of his nose. "You were taking too long, so I decided to go back to the park."

"Motherfucker do that give you the right to just walk away by yourself? What about your shoes and blood? What happened to that huh!" Your voice rises with anger as the thought of censoring your words flew out the window.

"I took off my shoes because I kept on tripping from its laces and used my shirt to wipe away the blood on my sore. I just wanted to go back with my frien-"

"I don't give a damn if Jesus and the Power Rangers were your friends! What if you ended up even more hurt than this? Better yet, kidnapped? Do you know how much this would hurt Ma if she knew you did something so foolish [B/n]?"

"...M-mommy?" His face softened at your mother's name causing tears to fill his eyes. "Will she be mad at me?"

"Hell yeah she'll be mad! She'll never trust m–"

You jump at the sudden sight of tears falling from his eyes.

"I-I don't want her to be mad at me! I don't want to hurt her! I j-just wanted to go and play more!" He stutters out the words over his wail of tears, hands gripping his shirt at the thought of hurting the one he loves most.

Your glare softens before gently embracing him once more. His tiny arms wrap around you at the best they can.

After his cries die down you wipe the leftover tears with a sad smile. "Look [B/n]...I'm sorry for yelling at you. But the world we live in isn't the goofy sunshine things you see on TV, it's full of hardships and situations that could hurt you in a blink of an eye. And when the time comes, you'll realize that growing up will become even harder for you."

"Why?" [B/n] looks up to you with his big doe eyes, "why will it be harder for me?"

"Because...because..."

You struggling with trying to find the right words before deciding on not letting tonight being the night where his innocence of life might be taken away.

So you playfully shrug your shoulders with a grin. "I don't know...maybe because your favorite courageous big sister will keep all of those cootie-filled girls away from you."

"You're talking about [S/n] right?"

Your mouth drops at the deadpanned look on his face.

"No! I'm talking about me."

[B/n] sticks his tongue out in disgust at your reply. "You aren't my favorite! I don't even like you. You're too ugly to be my sister."

'Where...where the fuck did he learn these harsh words from?!'

"B-but we look alike though..."

"Nu-uh! You was mad that [S/n] was prettier than you and changed your face to look like her you...you face thief!"

'Fuck this shit, we going. I don't got time for no little ass child to be roasting me in public!'

Reaching your hand out to grab his hand he quickly steps back with a glare.

"Nigga if you don't get your ass back here!"

"Get away from me you face thief! I don't want you, I want [S/n]!" Finishing that statement, he runs away.

"This bipolar ass child right here...[B/n]! Now is not the time to joke around!" You yell out in anger as you begin to chase after him.

~X~

"I swear...if you don't get your ass back here...right...now!" You wheeze with a glare after spending nearly thirty minutes chasing after the little child.

"No!" He defiantly shouts out before turning the corner of a building.

Refusing to lose him again you follow after and catch sight of him running down a wider, much-lit pathway.

Quickly catching up before he could ghost you as many times as before, you freeze for a moment when you notice two males in front of you.

One was holding his phone with a curious expression while the other held a movie camera on his shoulder.

You cover up your frown with a sweet smile once you catch sight of your little brother hiding behind the legs of one of them.

"[B/n], come here."

"No!"

A sigh of disbelief escapes you at the blunt simple word.

'Now I know this badass child didn't just....no. Remember [Y/n], this not your child'

In hopes of calming yourself down, you close your eyes take a deep breath of air.

Slowly opening them, it revealed [B/n] with a big smile on his face as he tilts his head to the side in a way of 'what you gonna do now?'.

'Yup...he a child alright. A child in need of a good ass-whooping that I would gladly volunteer to give.'

You grit your teeth, a forcing smile to appear on your face.

"[B/n]," you speak with a sickly sweet tone laced in your voice, "if you don't get your tail over here, I will whoop your ass in front of all of these people. And that's a promise."

"You can't do that 'cause you not my mama you 'Lil ugly face stealing girl!" He taunts, sticking his tongue out.

"You little-FUCK THIS SHIT! COME HERE!" You lunge at your younger brother causing him to let out a scream and run around the two males.

Done with his behavior, you chase right after him.

Minutes pass of the two of you going in circles, you nearly catching the brat only for him to duck out of the way in time.

"Get back...here...so I can whoop...your...ass," you bend over, hands on your knees as you try to regain your breath, "goddammit! I need to...work out more."

You turn towards the male who was still gazing at you in curiosity with a pained expression.

Catching on to your pleading look, he quickly breaks out of his stare and grabs your brother just as he was about to run off once more.

The little boy began to squirm in his hold but immediately stops at the disapproving frown being sent.

You look at the now still child in disbelief. 'Now ain't that a bitch! He done gave a complete stranger more respect than I've ever gotten from him.'

Walking over to the two you slightly stiffen once realizing that the camera was still recording.

'Must be a blogger of some sorts.'

"Thank you so much! I was chasing this little devil everywhere. I'm glad you were able to catch him in time." With a grateful smile at your savior of the night, you grab your defeated brother from his arms.

"Ah, yes! I am very happy to help!" He smiles at you, almost reminding you of a pet bunny that you would beg your parents for as a child.

"My name is [Y/n], nice to meet you." You hold your hand out for a handshake causing him to look at it.

A few moments of waiting pass until you slowly bring it down in embarrassment.

"Oh-no no!" His eyes widen at your action before quickly using both hands to grab yours and hold it with a gentle squeeze, "I am sorry. Korea greet very different from here. My name is Jungkook."

You relax at his words with a nod of understanding. Realizing that he was still holding your hand, you awkwardly pulled away with a hum.

Jungkook's face turns red once seeing your reaction.

"Ah-I am sorry!" He bows to you causing your eyes to widen.

"Woah there! Hold up a minute." You raise your arms as he continues to stay in the bowed position.

"I did not mean to cause uncomfort! I am sorry!"

"I-It's really not a bother! You're okay my dude, just relax. I'm not mad."

Seeing that you aren't upset Jungkook stands up with a nervous smile. "Engrish is not my first langrish. I have hard time understand and speak."

"You're gucci, we all have our own challenges."

He perks up at your words. "Gucci? I have friend, he loves Gucci. Buys a lot of it, even his Yeontan has Gucci things."

"Yeontan? As in a pet?"

"Yes yes! Very cute puppy!"

'Goddamn! He even buying Gucci for the dog? Imma need to meet this friend and see if I can–'

"[Y/n]" you turn your attention to your little brother as he looks at you with a pout, "I'm hungry! Can we go now?"

You scoff at his words. "So now it's [Y/n]. Whatever happened to face thief my dearest brother?"

"I decided that you are no longer one until I say so."

Rolling your eyes at his answer, you look at Jungkook with a soft smile. "Um, I have to go now. Maybe we will meet again?"

Jungkook is saddened by your news but brightens at an idea.

"You can come to next performance and meet greet! Then we will see each other again."

"Wait," you study him as he happily bounces on his feet for your answer, "performance? You aren't a vlogger or YouTube star?"

"No no. I am in BTS, famous idol group. So will you come?" You mentally melt at the hopeful gleam shining in his eyes before letting out a sigh.

"I-I don't know. I mean, I have to find the prices for the tickets and where you might be."

"Uh, here! I have KakaoTalk, we can stay contact on there." Quickly taking a piece of paper from his backpack, he speaks to the camera-man [who you forgot was there for a moment] before writing a few words and hands it to you.

With hesitation, you take the slip of paper from him and put it in your pocket.

"Aight, I-I'll try. But don't be upset if I can't make it."

Jungkook brushes off your warning with a smile so big that the end his eyes crinkle. "Okay!"

Grabbing [B/n]'s hand, you suddenly stop and look at the idol with a nervous face. "Do you think you'll be able to you know...edit all of this out?"

He looks at you in confusion as you nod your head to the camera that had been recording your whole interaction.

"With you being a celebrity and all, I'd rather not want hate mail and people stalking my family because of this."

Jungkook's eyes widen. "A.R.M.Y isn't like that! They will not hurt you, I know."

You wince at his words.  
"I understand that, but there are people out there who may be boy-crazy about you and will do anything to harm anyone they see as a threat. And I'm not risking that."

"Ah...Sasaeng fans," a faraway look appears on his face as he finally understands your perspective and nods in determination, "okay. I will take our meeting out...I promise."

"Thank you," you nod your head with a smile and begin your walk back to the hotel.

"When we get back, I need you to cut our meeting out of the video."

The cameraman frowns at Jungkook's words. "But we need it for the Bon V-"

"I refuse to risk someone's life just for some useless ratings. If you really want to keep something, just keep in the part where I meet her little brother beforehand. I doubt anyone would get upset over me interacting with a little boy." 

The cameraman reluctantly agrees to the maknae's order, making a mental note to tell the team to edit it out.

"Okay...but that'll mean we'll have to do more recording to make up for what we've lost.'

Jungkook looks at your shrinking frame with a small smile as you walk down the road with [B/n].

"I don't mind."

'We'll meet again [Y/n]...I'm sure of it.'


	5. 𝐂𝐎𝐍𝐓𝐀𝐂𝐓 𝐍𝐀𝐌𝐄𝐒 | 𝐎𝐓7 [1/2]

"𝐘𝐄𝐒! The new issue of Cosmopolitan~" You quickly rip off the plastic covering and hold the magazine to your chest, grinning so hard that your face begins to hurt.

Flipping over to the table of contents, you eagerly try to find the latest gossip in celebrity life.

"Hmm...now that's a damn shame," you shake your head in disappointment as you stare at the shirtless Calvin Klein photo of Shawn Mendes, "if only he got with Normani...would've been a good ass power-couple."

After a few more moments of staring at the picture, you finally break away and turn your attention to the next page.

Your eyes widen at the sight of the big bolded title across the brightly colored page.

💜WONDER HOW YOUR BAE TRULY FEELS ABOUT YOU? CHECK THEIR PHONE TO SEE YOUR CONTACT NAME💜

You let out a scoff of disbelief. "Now ain't that some bullshit right there! I don't need to know my contact name to see how he feels, I know my baby loves me."

"Babe! Can you come here right quick?"

A few moments pass before he finally stumbled into the living room as you stare at him with a smile. "What happened?"

"Oh nothing~" you flutter your eyelashes causing his eyes to narrow in suspicion, "I was just wondering if I could see your phone real quick."

The room goes quiet as he continues to observe you for a few moments. "And why would I do that?"

Your smile brightens even more at the question. Picking up the thin book, you walk over to him and reveal the page.

"I just want to know what you have for my contact name, that's all. I'll even show you mines if it'll make you feel better....so how 'bout it?"

NAMJOON

He studies the page for a few more minutes before shrugging. "Okay, if that's what you want then I'll do it."

"Aww! Thank you Joonie, I always knew you'd understand." Giving him a quick peck on the lips, you both pulled out your phones and bring out your contacts.

"Oh, wow," you look up from his screen with a smirk as a pink tint appears on his face, "BabyGirl💦💦? And you got the squirt emojis for special effects too?"

He tries to play off his embarrassment with an eye roll. "Okay and? You acting like it's bad I call you that."

"Nah, I just find it funny that we both had the same thing in mind."

Namjoon's eyes darken at your answer. Pulling you to his chest, he forces you to look up into his face.

"[Y/n], I swear...I better not be labeled BabyBoy on there. We both know which one of us only gets to be on top when they're given permission."

You immediately shrink from the weight of his stare. Your body would've been fallen to the floor if it weren't for his hand lightly wrapping around your neck with the other around your waist. "N-no that's not what I meant! See, look."

Lifting your phone to his line of view, he finally catches sight of the name causing his eyes to widen.

"Daddy🤰🏾? You call me that on your phone? Why would you do that! What if one of your friends sees?!" He pulls away from you and covers his fully blushing face.

You look at the soft giggly male with a glare of disbelief.

"What the fuck Namjoon!"

Peeking from behind his fingers, he sees the look on your face from his meltdown and stops. "What?"

"How you gonna get me all hot and bothered and not do something?!"

He looks at his hands. "So...you want me to-"

"Yes! Give me the dick! The good good! That MagicStick! Make me see the Lord without my wig cause that's how hard you fucked me! Why do you think I call you Daddy?"

Almost as if it was a cycle, his face becomes a tomato once more. But only this time...he bolts out of the room like a squealing school girl.

The bathroom door could be heard shut with the lock sound following afterward.

"Really Kigga? Cause I said Daddy?!" 

"That's only something you should say in bed though! I-it's too intimate to say so casually!"

Sometimes you have to remember how his mood could shift from dominating to a fluff ball in a millisecond, cause if you didn't you'd probably have whiplash by now.

Hanging your head in defeat, you suddenly realize it'll be a good while before his flustered state would end.

Tears filled your eyes knowing that you probably wouldn't be getting any for a good two or three days.

"Goddammit!"

~x~

HOSEOK

He holds his hand out allowing you to replace his phone with yours.

"My Hope🌟" You look up at the male through your eyelashes, lips formed into a soft smile, "should I be worried if ARMY found out that they're no longer your hope?"

He wraps his arms around you with a chuckle. "If they understand how much I love you, then I doubt they'd be upset."

Despite hearing it over a hundred times, your heart still skips a beat.

"Oh?"

Hoseok's eyes crinkle in happiness as he caresses your face with the uttermost gentleness of touches.

"Of course. I call you my hope because I one day hope that you will become Mrs. Jung. That's if...you want?"

Leaning up to give him a swift peck on the lips, you nuzzle into his chest with a sigh of content. "Nothing would make me happier."

The room goes quiet as the two of you continue to stay in one another's arms, too comfortable to leave.

"Hey [Y/n]?"

"Hmm."

"You never did tell me what my contact name is."

"Oh yeah," pulling away from the hug, you take out your phone and hand it to him.

A few moments pass before his face scrunches up in confusion. "Jay🍫?"

You shrug at his question.

"You never notice how whenever you come to America you change into this whole 'nother person?"

"Really? I do?"

"Uh-huh, it's almost like you turn into this whole ass fuck-boy persona. I'm pretty sure you've convinced nearly all Black ARMY's that you're Afro-Latino. Hence the name Jay."

Hoseok avoids your gaze with an embarrassed smile. "I never knew. Do...do they really label me as light-skin? I thought they only did that for Namjoon."

"Oh they do, trust and believe it. But come on, you even got all of my Aunties believing you have some type of black in you when you came to the reunion with me last year."

"...was it because of me grinding on you after I ended up drinking too much of that juice your Uncle gave me?"

"Yeah," you bite your lip at the memory with a dreamy gaze before shooting him a disapproving frown, "and stop drinking stuff you don't know! Especially from my Uncle. He'll make sure you're ass out drunk before taking everything you have."

"Is that the reason why I woke up without my watch and shoes?"

You nod with a sigh. "Yup. And you better be lucky he passed out from drinking too much, or they would've been gone."

"But...but why would he do something like that?"

"He's a crackhead Hoseok. What'd you expect?"

He looks at you with a frown. "He doesn't do that to the kids...right?"

A scoff escapes you at the innocent question. "Hell yeah he does! I learned the hard way that nobody's safe. He'll especially target the kids' stuff for money if he got to."

"Damn, that's really fucked up." Hoseok shakes his head with a sigh of disappointment.

"It be like that sometimes...now remember. If it's brown and smells too much like gasoline, pour that shit out. You gotta start fending for yourself if you wanna keep on coming over to these things with me."

"I'll take heed of your warning."

"You better, cause if you don't, you'll end up butt naked by the end of the night. Playing around with my family they'll get away with your social security."

"Maybe...maybe it's best if I just don't come at all."

~x~

TAEHYUNG

Pulling the phone out of your hands with a giddy smile, he bounces on his feet in excitement. "Me first! Me first!"

You roll your eyes at his childish behavior before nodding.

With wide eyes taking in the words on your screen, you watch as the smile never left his face.

"Ah! You call me Cutie Pie...you think I'm cute?" He shyly looks at you with a light flush in his cheeks.

"Aww! You're blushing~"

Taehyung sends you a playful glare, a pouty frown adorning his face as you teasingly poke his cheeks. "N-not fair! I could never tease you like this whenever you're embarrassed."

"Hey," You shrug at his words as he continues to pout, "can't blame me. I'm just born with the good genes of strong melanin that's all."

"Lucky."

"Uh-huh. Now...do you wanna show your contact name for me?"

He perks up at your words, sadness was long forgotten and replaced with happiness once more.

Quickly placing the device in your hands he giddily claps his hands as he awaits your reaction.

The room goes silent until the sudden sound of your laughter is heard. A cheesy grin sits on your face as you look at the screen.

Taehyung stops and stares at you with wide eyes, smile dropping from the nerves of the sudden change of behavior. "What? Is it bad?"

"N-no," You quickly shake your head at the expression on his face and look at him with a warm gaze, "But really though? Very Pretty Chocolate💜? That's the nickname you gave me after we first met...even one of those Netflix teen movies couldn't top this."

He relaxes at your words, a bright grin appearing as he wraps his arms around your waist.

"I say that because that's what your kisses taste like to me: sweet chocolate."

Heart-melting as the sincere words you lean against him with a sigh of content.

That was until his body started to shake from laughter, which caused you to look up and meet his dark lidded gaze.

"Taehyung? Is something the matter?"

"Oh it's nothing," Goosebumps begin to raise on your skin once you notice his eyes focusing on your mouth as he leans closer with each passing second, "I just realized something. That's all."

It wasn't until the moment your noses brushed against one another where you finally able to find your voice. "O-oh?" 

"It's just that, I never did get a chance to taste you like I said I would. I just know you taste as delicious as your kisses...so can I?"

~x~

SEOKJIN

He looks at your pleading face for a moment before finally caving in. "Alright, but don't be getting mad when you see it."

Handing over his phone to you, the giddy smile on your face falls off.

"What?...WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SEOKJIN?!" You glare at the contact picture with the name underneath it.

He looks at the way your eye twitches in anger, hands balled up in fists as you tried to keep yourself from beating his ass.

"What?"

"What? WhAT? YOU SON OF A BITCH YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN."

Holding up a hand to your face he uses the other to clean his ear. "Ma'am I did warn you, so please calm that tone. We're in a range close enough for us to have a normal voiced conversation like two mature adults."

You take a deep-d e e p breath of air before giving him your fakest smile.

"Excuse me Jin? Why the hell is that picture of me covered in horse shit as I drunkenly cry my eyes out used for your contact photo?"

"You forgot to mention the part where a weave track was hanging off and that some of the horse shit ended up in your mouth."

"BI-yes...that too. Now tell me: why is that on there, along with the contact name being One Shot, now Shit[with one surviving track]💜? And please tell me the other members didn't see this."

"Oh they saw alright. How do you think I came up with the name? It was...hmm..." Jin scratches his chin with a thoughtful look before snapping with a smile, "ah yes! It was Jungkook and Yoongi if I recall."

Your heart nearly stops at his answer. "Jungkook and Yoongi? You know how much they don't like me!"

"Come on [Y/n], it isn't that bad. Plus you know they would never do anything to hurt you. They love and adore you just as much as the others."

"They the ones who pushed me into the goddamn shit! What you see is waaaay different from when you're not around." Hyperventilating as a million scenarios race in your head, you grab his face with wide eyes.

"Jin...did you or did you not give them that picture?"

He winces at your question. "Well..."

'That's it...my life is over'

Catching sight of your falling frame, Jin quickly pulls you out of the about-to-be mid-life crisis. "H-hey! It's not like they posted it on Twitter or anything. It's all good."

You look at him with hopeful eyes. "So they didn't do anything with the picture?"

"..."

"..."

"...they may or may not have made merchandise from it to sell on Amazon," he wrings his hands at the confession, eyes downcast to the floor, "...and it may or may not have sold out within a couple of hours."

The room goes silent.

"So...you let them do this shit without saying anything? Not once thinking how much it was gonna affect me?"

He remains silent at the question.

"Okay," you nod your head at his lack of words, "how much did they sell?"

"I-it wasn't that much. And whe-"

He stops at the sight of your hand.

"I said, how much did they fucking sell. I didn't ask for no explanation."

His head lowers to the ground. "With all the things put together, I'd say about six hundred fifty thousand was sold."

'It's been a while since I last spoke with my cousins. No worries though, I can just get them up here and go out for a night joy ride with the pits. That'll be fun...'

"Hey Jin, where do Yoongi and Jungkook live again? Never mind, I can just ask Namjoon for it." You pull out your phone and begin to see who's free for the night.

"[Y/n]? [Y/n]!"

Halting your journey to the bedroom to conjure up a black outfit, you look at your boyfriend with a deadpanned look. "What?" 

He looks at you with a sheepish grin. "I didn't get to see my contact name."

A smile appears on your face when you remember something. Quickly pushing a few buttons on the device, you hand the phone out to him.

"Here you go baby~"

Perking up at your actions, he reaches for the phone with grabby hands.

"Ooo! So what did you call me? It's World Wide Handsome isn't it? No?" He finally gets a hold of it and stares at the screen with a wide smile, "Pssh, of course it i-"

You watch as his face goes pale with shock, eyes widened to their widest capacity.

Poking his cheek with a pout, you tilt your head. "What is it honey? Or should I say Sweet Old Man[with the loose neck meat]❤❤?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" The loudest, blood curdling scream filled the apartment.

He drops the phone, revealing a photoshopped picture of his face with grey hair and wrinkles.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET MOTHAFUCKA. DON'T YOU EVER MESS WITH [Y/N] TO THE MOTHERFUCKING [L/N] OR YOUR ASS WILL GET CUT. EITHER WITH REVENGE OR A KNIFE, YOUR CHOICE BITCH!"


	6. 𝐂𝐎𝐍𝐓𝐀𝐂𝐓 𝐍𝐀𝐌𝐄𝐒 | 𝐎𝐓7 [2/2]

"𝐁𝐀𝐁𝐄! Can you come here right quick?"

A few moments pass before he finally stumbled into the living room as you stare at him with a smile. "What happened?"

"Oh nothing~" you flutter your eyelashes causing his eyes to narrow in suspicion, "I was just wondering if I could see your phone real quick."

The room goes quiet as he continues to observe you for a few moments. "And why would I do that?"

Your smile brightens even more at the question. Picking up the thin book, you walk over to him and reveal the page.

"I just want to know what you have for my contact name, that's all. I'll even show you mines if it'll make you feel better....so how 'bout it?"

JUNGKOOK

Jungkook's eyes widen at your words. "Wait...you talking about that article with the contact name shit?"

You stare at him for a few moments before slowly nodding in agreement.

"Hell yes," bouncing on his feet in excitement, he runs out of the room with a big smile.

"Wai-where are you going?!"

"I'm finna go start some shit up!"

Shaking your head at his childish behavior, you sit down on the couch to finish reading the magazine.

Minutes passed before Jungkook finally appeared in the room once more, this time with a mischievous grin.

"What did you do now?"

He covers his mouth with a snicker. "I may or may not have started something between Jimin and his girl."

"Really dude?! You need to stop going into other people business. Sooner or later it's gonna come to bite ya in the ass."

His eyes roll at your warning. "You know, she said the exact same thing. But we both know ain't nothing gonna happen to me."

"Uhh hmm, yeah. If you say so." You go back to reading the article only to stop when a phone was placed in front of you.

"...What are you doing?"

"You want to see your contact name on my phone right? Give me your phone and I'll give you mine."

With a shrug of your shoulders, you hand it to him. A moment passes before you look at the screen with furrowed eyebrows.

"Jungkook?"

"Yeah?"

"Who is the hell Sujin?"

He freezes at your question, a sheepish grin appearing on his face. "Sujin Sujin?"

"Who else do you think is named Sujin in your phone?"

"Okay...you remember that girl I bought with me to last year's Thanksgiving? Before we actually got together and were just friends?"

You look at him with narrowed eyes. "Yeah...I gave her my Cosmopolitan magazine since you were ghosting her throughout the entire dinner."

"Yeah, so-wait," He does a double-take at your words, "you were the one who introduced her to that?"

"Um...yeah I did."

"So it was your fault for causing that shit to happen!"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't be acting all innocent when you were the one who caused it! Do you know how long I had to deal with her coming after me because of some messy ass article talking about how to fix a relationship or when you need to establish a connection with bae? Months [Y/n]...I had to deal with it for months!"

Rolling your eyes at his accusation, you give back his phone. "What's this gotta do with me? She was your girlfriend, not mine."

"She gave me head one time! That was the farthest we went. Hell, we were never in a relationship to begin with! Ever since you got her hooked on that shit she's been trying to get us together. You need to call her and fix this mess right now."

"And? Is it my fault that you never manned up to tell her the truth? Am I the one who had taken her to family dinners and shit? No! So don't be coming at me for your mistakes."

He stares at you with a chuckle of disbelief.

"What?"

"I just find it funny how you're all laid back now, but if you found me in bed with her you'll turn serious."

Your eye twitches in anger as he continues to laugh. "Oh trust and believe I don't even have to worry about that. Especially when you don't even know what the inside of a pussy looks like."

He lets out a scoff with an eye roll. "Um...in case you didn't know, there's something called PornHub. On God, you be acting dumb as fuck sometimes."

"Me? You calling me dumb? You the one who still holding on to them old ass codes for that Danimal Sweepstakes Contest to hang out with Zach and Cody."

"Goddamn! You always tryna drag somebody dreams down! But don't worry, we gonna see when I post a picture of the three of us hanging out together. Just wait and see, cause it's gone happen."

"Bitch that shit was damn near eleven years ago. E L E V E N."

"Anyways," he ignores your words before pointing a finger at you, "just to be clear: I don't wanna see you all heartbroken if you see her getting all up on me. I have you know, my strokes be immaculate."

"Just shut the fuck up! We both know you ain't gonna fuck nobody when your bitch ass is still a virgin."

Jungkook clenches his jaw at your words.

"First off, that's real petty of you to throw that out in the open when you already know that I'm waiting until marriage. Second, the reason why I haven't lost it because I never lose."

"...Now that's one of the most dumbass responses I've ever heard! What kind of bullshit logic is that?!"

"You wouldn't understand cause you ain't the Golden Maknae [Y/n]. What kind of person would I be if I lost it? Definitely not the Golden Maknae because the Golden Maknae Never.Loses."

You let out a sigh of irritation with a shake of your head.

"Jungkook, just look at the contact name and give me back my damn phone. If you're really that upset about it, go and tell that girl how you feel instead of dragging her emotions along."

"But baby!"

"Don't baby me. You're a grown-ass man, it's time to act like it. You know if you brought this bullshit to the others they'll say the same thing. Now go talk to her and sort that shit out, cause I'd be damned if a bitch tryna throw hands over some dick."

Begrudgingly taking a quick look at your phone, he walks out with a pout.

"Justin Seagull is a cringy-ass name anyway! How you gonna do me like that when I'm calling you My Love😍?"

"Keep on complaining and Imma replace it with Lil' Yeehawing Ass Motherfucker🤠. Didn't nobody asked you to do that."

You turn back to the magazine for a third time only to stop by the ringing of the doorbell.

'Now who could that be at this time?'

Hesitantly peeking through the peephole, your confusion grows once seeing that it was Jin's girlfriend dressed in all black.

You open the door with raised eyebrows as she sends you a big smile. "Girl, what are you doing?"

"I was just wondering if Jungkook's home."

"Uh...yeah?"

"That's good," her smile drops with a snap of her fingers, "he's here. Let's go."

You stare in shock as the door is pushed open revealing four big dudes and two nasty-looking Pitbulls. "Now hold up a damn minute!"

Grabbing you by the arm, she looks at you with a shake of her head.

"Don't step in Sis, I don't want you getting hurt."

"Hurt? The fuck you mean hurt?! You better not be trying to pull some gang-type shit on my baby. Cause if you do y'all gone be the ones who hurt."

Her eyes narrow at your threat. "Look–"g

"[Y/n]!" Jungkook walks into the room with a relieved grin on his face, "I finally got that bitch off my b–"

His words stop upon noticing the new figures. "Um, baby? You got some visitors or something?"

"Nah, we came here for you."

He pales once recognizing the female beside you as she tauntingly waves her brass knuckles at him.

"H-hey, how you been girl! Jin been treating you right?"

"Oh yeah, he has. But you see...I'm in need of a beat scene for a music video," She pulls out a camera and presses the record button, "and I thought, why not use Jungkook for it?"

"O-oh?"

"Yeah oh. But since we don't have any special effects, the ass whooping gonna have to be real in order for it to be authentic enough. You ready?"

You look at the group as two of the men pull out metal bats, one of them already having dried blood on it that seemed weeks old. "Jungkook, what the fuck did you do?!"

"I-I didn't mean to baby!" He blubbers through his tears as two of the men grab him by the arms, "Yoongi made me do it! He told me that if I didn't, he'd tell Namjoon that I was the one who shitted in a bag and left it in his studio."

"Okay first, you nasty as fuck for doing that. And second, you believed that dumbass threat? That's your fault for following him! Now you gonna get your ass beat because of it."

Jungkook begins to cry even harder at your words, tears and snot decorating his red face as the dogs bark at him.

A shrill scream escapes him when one of them gets too close with drool falling from the corner of its mouth.

"Aight, we done here," you look at the smirking woman as she stops recording, "I got everything I need. I'll see you later, right Kook?"

He quickly nods his head in fear, small hiccups leaving his wobbling lips. "Y-yeah. See you later."

She turns to you with a nervous grin. "You know I wasn't gonna really do anything to him right?"

"Oh I know. Cause if you did you'd have to answer to my semi-automatic pistol under the table."

Laughing at your truthful words, she pulls you into a hug before nodding towards the door. "Aight guys! Next stop: Min Yoongi's house."

They all leave the apartment as you stare at Jungkook with a shake of your head. "See what I've been trying to tell you? Keep on doing dumb shit and you gonna get in big trouble."

"B-but...they didn't do nothing..."

You raise an eyebrow at his words. "So you want them to hurt you? 'Cause I can go bring them back an–"

"N-no!"

~x~

JIMIN

"Okay, let's do it then." Handing you his phone, you smile at the screen.

"Aww! You call me My Queen 👑 on your phone. What gave you that idea?"

Jimin rubs his neck as he looks at his feet with a sheepish grin. "When I first met your parents, I noticed how your dad would call your mom Wifey every chance he could. I wanted us to have something like that, so I decided to call you what I believe you are to me: my Queen."

Your heart swells at his words when you see how serious he was being with the warm gaze in his eyes.

"You tryna to get your dick sucked or something?"

Jimin chokes at your teasing sentence with wide eyes. "N-no!"

"Hmm...cause if you keep on saying stuff like that I'm gonna do it."

"[Y/n]!" He whines, avoiding your suggestive smile and wriggling eyebrows with a huff, "not everything has to be sexual. Can you just take my words and be done with it?"

"Okay okay! I'll stop if it's making you so antsy."

Hoping you stay true to your words, Jimin holds out his hand causing you to look at him in confusion.

"Um...what are you doing?"

It was his turn to look confused. "I want to see what my contact name looks like."

You shift on your feet, sweaty hands holding your phone in a tight grip.

'Damn...after seeing what he got as mine, I feel bad for what I call him.'

"You sure you wanna pass on getting your dick sucked tonight? We can do it right now if you wanna."

A smile appears on his face as he tilts his head at your behavior. "Nah, I'm good. You can show me your phone tho."

"You sure sure? I really don't mi–"

"[Y/n]." You almost flinch at the demanding tone of his voice, "stop playing around and give me the phone."

Every possible move you could think of flew out the window when you saw how serious he was.

You already knew from past experiences that once Jimin set his mind on something, he's gonna get it...one way or another.

"O-okay. Here goes my phone...I'm giving it to you right now." Slowly passing the device to his open hand with a nervous smile, a silent cry of relief escape you at the sudden ringtone of his phone.

With a look of annoyance adorning his face, Jimin answers the call with reluctance. "Hello?"

The room goes quiet as he listens to whoever's on the other line.

He briefly looks at you with uncertainty before letting out a sigh. "She's right here beside me. I'll just put you on speaker so you can ask her."

Placing it between the two of you, he presses the speaker button.

"Did you put me on speaker yet?"

"Yes Jungkook you're on speaker."

"Okay good. Hey [Y/n], did you see the new issue of that Cosmo magazine yet?"

You share a look of confusion with Jimin. "Um...yeah? Did something happen?"

"Ha! So I was scrolling through Insta and saw how that 'how your bae thinks of you by their contacts' article is causing relationships to break up. Can you believe it?!"

"Ha ha...yeah," you shiver at the weight of Jimin's heated gaze piercing at your skin, "ain't that something."

"Am...am I interrupting something right now? Cause I can call later if–"

"Nah you good Kook. As a matter of fact, I was just about to look at what [Y/n] has placed on my contact name."

"Shi-really? What does it say?"

Holding your gaze, Jimin holds his hand out for the phone.

'Goddamit Jungkook! Why this gossiping ass motherfucker gotta drag me in deeper shit at the most unnecessary times?!'

Hesitantly handing him the device, you watch his face as he looks at the screen.

"Little Finger👅?" Jimin looks at you with a blank face as cackles filled the room, "so...you called me Little Finger because of my hands? Is that it?"

Wincing at the monotone way he spoke, you knew him long enough to hear the underlying hurt laced in his voice.

"Jimin, I swear I only said it because you remind me of that dude from Game of Thrones...that's it." But your pleading falls on deaf ears, especially when Jungkook begins to add more fuel to the fire from his jeering.

"Ah shit Jimin! You really gonna let her do you like that? Ya girl done really just said that your fingers ain't hitting it right! Haha!"

You send a menacing glare towards the phone when Jungkook's instigating tendencies began to surface.

"Shut the fuck up Jungkook! You and Yoongi always gotta start shit just because. Keep on and Imma tell Jin's girl what you did to her with that photo."

He scoffs at your threat.

"Go ahead and do it. What she gonna do to me?"

"I ain't gone say nothing when a bunch of people appear in your house in the middle of the night to beat your ass. You'll see for yourself, just you wait."

The two of you continue to banter back and forth, not once realizing how quiet Jimin had become.

Jumping at the sudden sound of giggles, you look over to see him wiping away tears of laughter.

"The hell you laughing for?"

Despite the bright smile adorning his face, Jimin stares at you with dark eyes. "I'm laughing because you really think I don't know how to pleasure my woman. Especially when I'm the only one out the seven of us who can make their girl scream the loudest."

Both you and the line goes silent at the idol's words.

"Okay-um...wow. Say a few teasing words and you end up with a torn ego. Not only that, but I'm sensing an incredible amount of hostile energy coming from that side. So I'm just gonna leave...good luck [Y/n]!"

Hanging up the phone, you're left alone with no one else to come and save you.

You freeze once Jimin turns his attention towards you with a smile. "Now, where were we?"

He laughs at the lost look on your face.

"Oh you thought I was kidding when I said that? It really does seem like you've forgotten what happened yesterday. But not to worry, I don't mind showing you again tonight."

Walking out the room, he stopped when noticing your still figure and raise an eyebrow.

"What are you waiting for? You expect me to beg you or something?"

You break out of your daze with a quick shake of your head.

"Good, because I don't tolerate bratty attitudes. Now I expect you to be fully undressed and in bed the moment I step through that doorway. And if you can't do that...I promise you tonight won't end well for you."

~x~

YOONGI

"No."

Your smile drops at his one-worded answer. "No? Why not?"

He looks at you before smacking his lips with an eye roll. "Cause I fucking said so. Goddamn [Y/n], I don't have to do everything you want just because."

"Aight...bet," you nod your head in understanding, "so when I ask if I can suck you off or give you some ass I better hear the same response."

Yoongi's eyes widen at your words and quickly grabs your arm before you could walk all the way out of the room.

"Now that's some unfair shit to do right there [Y/n]. You real petty for that."

"Yup, I am. So can I get the phone now?"

His eyes narrow at your relaxed form before shaking his head with a sarcastic laugh. "Ah, I see...you don't trust me do you? That's why you wanna look in my phone. Who planted that shit in your head? It was ya momma wasn't it? Woman been coming for me ever since I clapped back at her when she said I eat dog."

You scoff at his answer. "Really Yoongs? We both know the real reason why my momma doesn't like you is because you loudly stated that you don't eat dog, but her daughter's pussy in Church. And during the time where everyone was quiet and listening to the Pastor's prayer no less! That's one of the most disrespectful and humiliating thing you could ever do. I can't even show my face around there no more because of it."

"I did you a favor! You never liked going there anyways. They always gossiping and spreading shit around."

"Look," you look at him and rub your forehead in irritation, "can just you give me the phone? 

Yoongi shakes his head, lips pursed into a straight line as he holds eye contact with you. "[Y/n]...for a relationship to work it needs to have trust. Cause without it there'll be so much insecurity between us that it'll be almost impossible to fix. Are you really willing to risk the trust we have for just some article? Cause the moment I hand you this phone, that's when it'll be broken."

"..."

"Nigga if you don't give me that damn phone! I don't have trust issues and ain't nobody plant no damn seeds in my head. I just want to see my contact name."

You catch on to his shifting eyes as he takes small steps toward the door. "Now the real question is...do you have something to hide? So what you hiding Yoongi?"

He freezes at your words with a shaky smile. "Ha! What? Now why would I–"

Bolting out the room, he makes his way to the front of the house with you right at his heels.

Just as his hand touched the doorknob you tackle him to the floor. "Give me the fucking phone Yoongi! Whatchu hiding from me?!"

After a few more minutes of struggling, he finally taps out once you had him in a chokehold.

"How the hell are you that strong?"

You shrug and get up from the floor as he tries to catch his breath. "It pays to grow up with a bunch of boy cousins. There's no such thing of play hitting with them."

Unlocking the phone, you quickly get on the contacts and let out a scoff.

"Really Yoongi? You gonna put Loose as Hell but Lovin It🙀👌🏾👅 as my contact name? What the hell dude!"

Yoongi finally gets up from the floor with a look of surprise. "You acting as though that ain't a good thing though! With that I'm able to fit in like the way I do."

"Motherfucker we both know the reason why you fit is because of your snack-sized body! You little baby teeth small dick having ass bitch!"

"Wow...that really hurt babe. Right here, that's where." He places a hand over his heart as if wounded, so use to your insults that they don't affect him like before.

"Now I feel bad for using Woozi#2 as your contact name. I don't even care if he looks like you anymore, he doesn't deserve this shit."

Yoongi freezes your words, a glare replacing the mocking smile he once had. "The fuck you just say?"

"Now hold up," You stop your rant, realizing your mistake once you notice his sudden change in attitude, "before you get all pissy, calm that ass down. It ain't even that bad."

"You put another motherfucker's name in your phone that wasn't mine! I got the right to be as mad as I want to be."

"Why you acting brand new! You weren't complaining when I put Michael B Jordan as your name. What's the deal now?"

"Of course I'm not gonna get mad at that! That's Michael B Jordan we talking about [Y/n], even I know he better than me. Hell, if he came in here and smacked your ass and told you to call him Daddy, I'd be pissed that he didn't choose me. But Woozi? He ain't up there with Micheal, so I'm gonna have a problem with it."

"..."

"..."

"You know what? I'm done with this bullshit. Too old to be dealing with it!" Throwing your hands up in defeat, you walk out the room.

Yoongi looks at your retreating figure with furrowed brows. "The hell you going?! We need to figure this out right now!"

"Shut the fuck up! Ain't nobody got time for your short ass. If you wanna play, go to the park that's down the street and find somebody that's your own size."

"[Y/n] I swear on yo momma's dry ass chicken if you don't come back here I'll–"

"Don't be bringing my momma into shit!"

"Goddammit!" Punching the wall in anger, Yoongi turns to follow after you and apologize.

He stops when the familiar sound of the doorbell echo's around the house causing a frown of confusion to appear on the rapper's face.

"[Y/n]? Did you order something?"

"I ain't ordered shit! Leave me the fuck alone and see who it is!"

'Now who the hell is coming around here at this time of night?'

Opening the door without a care in the world, Yoongi rolls his eyes in boredom. "Who the fuck is it?"

"Hi Yoongi~"

His eyes snap toward the voice before paling in fear. "Fuck..."


	7. 𝐁𝐄𝐒𝐓 𝐅𝐑𝐈𝐄𝐍𝐃𝐒 | 𝐒𝐄𝐎𝐊𝐉𝐈𝐍

"𝐀𝐇 shit...did you order some more anesthetic and needles?" Your body tense with the thought of having to do another hour of work when all you want to do is sleep.

"Yes, I did it during my lunch-break earlier. The shipment should arrive in two days' time."

You let out a breath of relief at the younger male's words. "You're a lifesaver, thank you so much! Remind me to bring you an extra donut when I get some on Monday."

He chuckles at your words. "Will do, see you on Monday Dr. [L/n]."

You stop your movements, apartment keys dangling halfway out of your coat pocket.

"Namjoon, what did I tell you? It's okay to call me by my first name after work hours. [Y/n] is fine."

"B-but I shouldn't!"

Your eyes roll at the clear tone of mortification in his voice.

"Yeah? And why's that?"

"To start off, I am merely a student fresh out of college while you have been in the veterinarian field far longer than I with more experience. It would be unprofessional for an apprentice such as myself to–"

"You know what? Just do whatever you want kid." You quickly cut him off before he could delve in any deeper into his The importance of professionalism during and after work speech.

An audible sound of relief is heard on the other line. "Thanks Dr. [L/n], see ya on Monday!"

"Yeah yeah," you grumble underneath your breath, "see you Monday."

Ending the phone call, you place the device in your purse before unlocking the front door.

You're met with nothing but silence as you step into the dark two-room apartment.

Shutting the door behind you, you quickly slip off your shoes and coat as you make your way towards the back.

A trail of discarded clothes follows you all the way to your room. 'I'll pick them up later.'

With a body-towel and bottle of lotion in hand, you step into the bathroom.

You turn on the shower, allowing the hot water to pelt your skin once you step into the tub. A sigh of happiness escapes you as the day's stress from working fades away with every scrub you do to your body.

As the last remains of the soap fall down the drain, you break away from your cocoon of solitude with a flinch as the recognizable shrill ring of the home phone resonates throughout the apartment.

'What the hell...that old ass thing still works?'

Huffing out in anger you quickly turn off the shower and grab a towel on the way out the tub.

With the towel tightly wrapped around you, the bathroom door is yanked open as you stomp into the kitchen where the phone is located.

A glare of annoyance sits on your face as the high pitch sound continues to fill the apartment.

"I'm coming, just shut the fuck up!" You hiss towards the device right as your foot leaves the tiled floor and onto the shiny hardwood one.

"Shit!" A cry of pain escapes you as your back collides to the hard surface.

Laying sprawled out on the floor both stunned and stiff from the impact, a moment of silence passed as you finally came to the realization that you have in fact just busted your ass on the floor.

A wince sits on your face as finally gather enough strength to carefully get up from the floor and lean against the wall for support.

Sweeping your eyes across the room, you stop at a bright yellow sticky note that sat neatly on the object that had caused all of your pain and humiliation in the first place.

"That fucking phone."

Boiling hot lava-filled your veins as you limped towards the surprisingly still ringing phone- almost as if it was taunting you of your slip-up.

'No pun intended...or was it?'

You snort at the thought as you finally made it across the room.

With a hand pressing on your back like an old lady, you snatch the phone from its holder preparing to yell at whoever is on the other side.

"Who the fuck is this and why are you calling my home." All logic of it being a possible customer or even your parents were thrown out the window as anger controlled your sensible side.

"Wow...such a nice way to treat their best friend. But hello to you too [Y/n]," a deep voice from the other line speaks with sarcasm.

You nearly drop the phone in shock as sweat started to build up in your palms, heart in your chest beginning to speed up at an uncontrollable rate.

"Whatever. What do you want Jin? I'm surprised that you would even remember me," despite the coldness of your voice, it slightly wavers with anger and disbelief.

Nearly six months had passed of no contact from him and you were sure of the countless missed calls and text messages from you filled his history logs.

The line goes silent for a few moments.

"I know you're excited that I called and miss me because I miss you. And based on how long it took for you to answer the phone with such an attitude, I'm gonna guess that you were in the shower, but fell from stomping to the phone just as when I had lived there."

Hearing him say that correct prediction, your mouth opens in shock of not knowing what to say. "I-I did not do such t-thing."

"Uh yes you did, but what gave it away was the stuttering. Come on I've known you for 20 years." Jin states with sass.

You let out a sigh knowing that it was impossible to get away with the lie so you decide to change the subject. "So why did you call?"

"Why did I call you?" Jin asks himself before the line goes silent for a few seconds.

"Oh yeah! I have something important to tell and ask you." He says, but this time hesitation was laced along with his voice.

You straighten up against the wall as a bubble of uneasiness sat in the pit of your stomach, anticipation buzzing along your veins.

"Okay? I'm not getting any younger man. Sooner or later I'm going to end up going into that phase of saying cringy dad jokes like you if I wait any longer," you teasingly say to set down the tension.

He softly chuckles at you causing your heart to flutter in succeeding in getting a good reaction from him.

"But getting off subject...I was wondering if it's possible that we can meet up tonight?"

A giddy smile stretches upon your lips. "Sure! What's the special occasion for?"

He nervously laughs on the other end. "You'll see."

Frowning at his way of words, I decided to just drop it.

"Okay then. Send me the location and I'll see you there," with those parting words you hanged up, a giant smile decorating your face.

"What should I wear? Ah shit! Cocktail dress or t-shirt and jeans?" Your head shakes at your words, "goddammit [Y/n], get it together! This is Jin you're talking about."

Grabbing a bottle of water from the island, you take a big gulp of water in hopes of settling your nerves with a sigh.

Your eyes bulge out, hands rapidly hitting your chest as water spills from your mouth. You fan your face as water drips from your burning nose.

"Damn!" Picking up the dropped bottle from the floor, you continue to cough out the remaining water from your throat.

After a few minutes of nearly hacking out your lungs, you finally calm down and turn your attention to the note from earlier.

Pulling it off the wall, you nearly scoff at the message written on it as you wipe away the tears from your blurry eyes.

Dear Ms. [L/n],   
Thank you for choosing Mr. Sandless Wood Polishing Services. And remember...if you're ever wishing for a sparkling floor, just call us and we'll always be right at your door!

P.S And if possible, please refrain from stepping onto the floor if it becomes wet or the bottom of your shoes/feet are.

"Well too fucking late for that!"

Done with the situation, you ball up the note and decide to get ready for the night with a stomp...

...right into the puddle water.

A thud echoes around the apartment as you lay on the floor with a blank face.

"...SON OF A BITCH! MOTHERFU–"

~x~

"Hey, [Y/n]?" Jin calls out your name as you chug a shot of vodka, enjoying the burning sensation of the liquor as it travels down your throat.

"Yeah, sexy~?" You playfully sing out with a wink as you turn towards his direction.

A grin sits on his face as he shakes his head at your flirty behavior before a serious expression appears.

Gently grabbing your hands into his larger ones, Jin intensely stares into your eyes causing your heart to flutter.

"Look [Y/n], there's something I need to tell you. And it really should've been said a long time ago." He watches your joined hands with a thoughtful look.

You pull away sensing the waves of uneasiness rolling off him. Any buzz that you had dissipated and was replaced with worry.

"What is it Jin? You know you can tell me."

His doe eyes gaze into yours before quickly shifting towards the party lights above you.

"It's just that...shit!" He rubs the back of his neck with a strained smile. "I really don't know how to put this in words."

Placing a hand on his leg, you give him a bright smile. "I doubt it could be that bad. And if it is, we'll just get stressed about it together."

He relax at your words, head nodding in agreement. "You're right. I don't know why I'm so nervous about telling you this. Especially when it's–"

"Baby!"

You flinch at the voice with a small grimace while a full-blown smile graces his face.

"[C/n]," he breathes out as a woman in a red skin-tight dress strut over and sits on his lap, hands wrapping around his neck before placing her lips on his. [A/n: C/n = cousin's name]

You look away as he returns the kiss with the same amount of passion- if not more.

The heartache and discomfort growg with each passing moment of having to witness the two lover's embrace and affection.

Luckily, it seemed that Jin caught on to your uneasiness and pulled away from her touches once they started to go towards his belt.

"Baby whhhhhy? I need you right now," she pouts at his rejection and starts to kiss along his jaw decorating the milky skin with colors of red and purple.

Your jaw clenches in anger and disappointment at the couple's actions in public knowing that there's a chance that the paparazzi can appear at any moment.

'Or maybe because deep down...I wish to be in her place. That it was me instead who marks him to show everyone who his heart and body belongs to.'

Shaking your head, you quickly fill up another shot glass and down it trying to erase both the images and thoughts from your mind.

After a few more seconds of Jin's protest, she finally parts with a sigh and sits on his lap with a satisfied smile.

Her eyes catch sight of your troubled ones before a fake gasp of surprise leaves her plump lips. "Oh my gosh...little cousin! I'm so sorry you had to see that, I didn't see you there."

'We're the only ones here...how could you not see me?'

Despite wanting to slap the shit out of her, you muster up the fakest grin that your drama teacher would surely be proud of. "Oh that's alright, he was just telling me something."

"Oh were you telling her about our engagement?" She casually questions with an innocent head tilt causing your heart to stop.

The music seemed to fade from your ears as numbness spread throughout your body.

'Engaged...he's engaged with her...he's truly in love with her...not me...never been me...he doesn't love me'

"Babe, why did you do that? I trying to find a way to tell her more smoothly," Jin lets out a sigh of disappointment, running a hand through his dyed locks.

"Oh," she pouts at his words, hanging her head in sadness, "I didn't mean to, I was just so happy to tell her. Please don't be mad at me."

He lifts her head up with a smile before gently placing a kiss on her forehead. "I could never be mad at you."

Her giggles filled your head as you finally pulled your emotions together.

"You're...you're getting married?"

Surprisingly your weak voice was heard through above the loud beats of the club causing Jin's face to falter once his eyes met your glazed ones.

"Yes isn't it exciting? Here's the ring," [C/n] squeals as she pulls the engagement ring out of her purse. The 20-karat gold ring proudly glimmered in the multi-colored lights as she places it in your face.

Jin looks at the ring with furrowed eyebrows. "Why isn't it on your finger?"

She stiffens at his words, smile dropping at the unexpected question.

"Um...well," angling her body, she smoothly moves her hair to the side to cover the side of her neck, "I had to wash my hands in the bathroom and didn't want it to fall down the drain."

Your gaze lands on the 'love bites' decorated along her lower jawline as it trails down to where the rest was covered by her hair.

'Yeah right'

The oblivious male nods his head at her words with a smile. "Okay, just remember to put it back on. I want everyone here to know that I'm the luckiest man alive."

[C/n] snorts at his response and reluctantly places the jewelry on her finger.

Grabbing her hands, Jin places butterfly kisses on her knuckles. "Is it alright for me to talk to [Y/n] alone for a moment?"

A moment of hesitation filters on her face before slowly nodding. "Okay...I guess I'll go and get a drink from the bar."

Getting up off from his lap, she gives him one last kiss before leaving the section with a sway of her hips.

A clear amount of awe and adoration resides on his face as he stares at her disappearing figure.

'Would you look at me like that had I been the one who captured your heart Jin?'

"So...w-when did this all happened?" Your throat began to slowly constrict of air as you stare at him with teared eyes.

"I proposed about 5 months ago."

It was almost as if a bucket of ice-cold water was dumped over you. You glare at him in anger, hands balled up in tight fists.

"What the fuck Seokjin," you stand up from your seat in rage, "five months...five fucking months passed before you decide to tell me? I thought we were best friends, so why the hell am I just finding out about your engagement huh?! I tell you everything!"

′Everything except how I've been in love with you since we were seven...′

"I know and I'm sorry. But your cousin said to wait a while because she wasn't ready to tell you yet. If anything don't be mad at her, be mad at me instead."

You scoff at his pleading.

'Even if it's her fault...you'd rather take the blame.'

Taking a deep breath of air, you force a smile causing his body to relax. "You know what...I'm not mad. I'm happy for both of you."

'No I'm not...I'll never be happy. The man I'm in love with is getting married to someone else.'

A grin appears on his face with a look of hopefulness. "Really?"

"Of course I am!"

'Lies. Twenty years...twenty years he's held my heart. But I was such a coward, never had the guts to confess. Especially when he only saw me as a little sister.'

He lets out a sigh of relief at your words. "Oh thank goodness! [C/n] said that you would've been angry and refused us getting married." 

′You mean the same cousin who always wanted to take things from me just to feel the most superior out of both of us? The one who decided to use the crush you had on her to no only get access in the celebrity life but to also watch me sit back in pain with no other choice but to act happy for the both of you if I wanted to stay around?′

Tears filled your eyes as you finally came to the realization of what would happen causing Jin to look in concern of your sudden behavior change.

"[Y/n] what's wrong? Why are you crying? Are you hurt?" He quickly moves over and brings you against his chest in a warming hug.

"N-nothing Jin. I'm just...so happy for you two. Really," you try to reassure him and pull away with a shaky smile.

He shakes his head before pulling you to him once more. You melt at the feeling of warmth and protection that he always gave whenever he was around.

′Even if we can't be together the way I want us to be, I'll still be there for you...'

The sound of someone clearing their throat caused the short-lived hug to end.

You looked up to see your frowning cousin which soon turned into a smile once she spotted the red eyes and tear-streaks decorating your face.

Separating from you, Jin happily goes to stand next to her and intimately brings her to his chest to whisper sweet nothings into her ear.

"Oh [Y/n], I have a surprise for you~" 

You look at her grinning face in time to see Jin's arms wrapped around her waist as he nuzzles into her neck.

"My beautiful fiance right here decided that she wants you to be Maid of Honor for the wedding. Isn't that great?" Jin asks as his radiant smile makes its famous appearance.

"I wanted us to feel closer despite the ups and downs we've had over the years. Plus, being my Maid of Honor you'll get the best view. You can even be the Godmother for when we have kids," her lips were stretched into a giant grin as the words slipped out.

"That's...great," you spit out the words despite wanting to go to a faraway place and never come back.

"I just can't wait! Mr. and Mrs. Kim with tiny babies that share both of their parents' features," Jin announces with a giddy smile.

"And if we have a boy we can name him [B/n] and if a girl [G/n]." You freeze at her words, heart-clenching in betrayal. [A.n: [B/n] = boy's name, [G/n] = girl's name]

"Those are perfect babe! Where did you get those?" Jin questions as he looks at her with admiration shining brightly in his eyes.

"How could you?" You hiss out, popping the little bubble that surrounded the engaged couple.

Your cousin looks at you in feign confusion. "What do you mean [Y/n]? I to–"

"Cut the bullshit! I'm done with this fake ass facade you've been putting up all night. Now answer the damn question!"

[C/n] holds Jin's arms once you stand in front of her, hands itching to punch the crap out of the woman you called your family.

"Now just hold up a minute [Y/n]! [C/n], what is she talking about?" Jin questions putting a protective arm in front of her to keep you from getting any closer.

"You don't remember [Y/n]? You have me those names," she innocently says causing your anger to grow even more.

"Give them to you...GIVE THEM TO YOU?! I didn't give you shit! I was the one who thought of those names and had them in only one place. You went through my fucking journal that's what you did!" You yell causing a frown to appear on Jin's face.

Tears began to fill her eyes as she reaches a hand out to you. "But [Y/n]–"

"Don't fucking touch me!" You slap her hand away when it touched your arm.

Retracting her hand back, [C/n] quickly turns to Jin's arms and burrows her face into his chest letting out fake sniffles every once in a while.

"Okay that's enough [Y/n], you've just crossed the line there. Not only did you disrespect your elder but you've also disrespected my fiancee. So I'm going to need you to apologize," he firmly orders causing you to look at him in disbelief.

"Bullshit Jin! That snake is no elder of mine! All of my life she's taken everything from me...and the funny thing about it? I let her. But I'm over it now! She's taken our family's love, my friends, the names of my future children, and even..." your words trailed off as you held the rest of your confession in.

'...the man I'm in love with.'

It goes quiet, a stare-off is held between you and your best friend before he lets out a deep breath with a shake of his head.

"If you feel like that about her...then I don't think it'll be best for us to communicate anymore."

Your eyes widen, you step up to him with outstretched hands. "What? Y-you can't be serious Jin! I–"

He steps away from you, eyes holding a sort of coldness you've never seen before. "If you don't have any respect for my future wife-to-be then you don't have any respect for me. I refuse to let anyone call her out of her name no matter who they are to her. Now apologize."

Turning towards [C/n], a smug grin sat on her face causing tears to cloud your eyes.

′I will always win′ she mouths.

'And it's true...she always has and always will '

You gaze at the worn-down bracelet on your wrist. So many memories filled your head as you observed every crack in the leather strap.

'Is this what we've become Seokjin? Maybe if I had just gotten the balls enough to tell you, maybe everything would be different.' Your eyes harden as defeat swirl in its tired irises 'But in the real world...it's useless to ponder on the maybes and what-ifs. It's just time to accept it.'

"I'm sorry Seokjin...but I refuse to apologize for something that's true. Especially when your fiancee is a cock-sucking attention-seeking ho," The words calmly slip past your lips as you rip the once cherishable item from your wrist and drop it in front of his feet.

Swiftly turning on your heels, you walk out of the area only turn towards the couple with a bright smile and misty eyes.

"Congratulations to you both. I hope you have a wonderful life together."

Blending into the crowded dance floor, you ignore the calls of your name, refusing to face him any longer.

As you moved through the dancing bodies, you immediately noticed a change in yourself.

All the weight in your heart somewhat lightened the further you separated from the two.

And you were loving it.

Finally reaching the almost deserted bar you plop down in one of the stools with no other action other but to get piss drunk.

′So much for being best friends forever'


	8. 𝐅. 𝐑. 𝐈. 𝐄. 𝐍. 𝐃. 𝐒 | 𝐇𝐘𝐔𝐍𝐆 𝐋𝐈𝐍𝐄

𝐘𝐎𝐔 say you love me, I say you crazy. We're nothing more than friends. You're not my lover, more like a brother  
I know you since we were like ten...

NAMJOON

"Joonie stop!" The sounds of your squeals echo throughout the apartment as he tickles both of your sides.

"No, not until you say that Kim Namjoon is the sexiest man ever!" He states as you try to wiggle away from his torturous grasp.

"Never! You might as well just let me g-" you gasp when he begins to increase the speed of his fingers.

"I'll only do it if you apologize for saying that Han Sung is more handsome than me." He slows down with raised brows, plump lips stretched so much into a smirk that his dimples appear.

Body now able to take in stable air, you let out a huff of defiance. "You know if I say that it'll be a lie!"

Namjoon stares at you with a blank face as his lips purse in agitation. "Okay...you wanna be like that then."

"What are you-ah! Stop it! Shit, I'll apologize!" You scream from the familiar feeling of being touched on your ticklish sides.

"Hmm? What was that? I couldn't hear you over the screams," Namjoon calls out through his own laughter, eyes adoringly taking in the way your face scrunches up.

"I-I said I'll apologize! Now please stop!"

Hearing your whining pleads, Namjoon finally stops.

"So...about that apology?" He leans against the chair with a grin as his arms cross in victory.

Scooting back against the furniture, you make eye contact with the smug male.

"Aight damn. I'm sorry for saying the character Taehyung plays in that drama is more handsome than you..." He nods his head at your apology and patiently waits for rest.

"...cause truth be told: that Mothafucka ten times sexier than you. Like, a bitch was damn near finna say fuck it and go back into time for dat ass."

Namjoon's face quickly shifts into an angry frown.

"Take. That. Back!" He hisses with narrowed eyes, body slowly creeping towards you with a clenched jaw.

Your lips form into a mischievous smirk. "But why should I?"

He freezes at your question with wide eyes before lowering his head. "Because...because I..."

You frown at his sudden change of demeanor. "Hey, you okay? You know I was just playing right? I'm not serious."

"Yeah...I know. It's just that...I-I don't know how to explain this." Namjoon nervously wrings his hands with a strained smile.

A few moments pass, he continues to stumble over his words before shaking his head with a weak It doesn't matter.

Leaning closer to him, you put a comforting hand on his shoulder with a bright smile. "You're my friend Namjoon, so whatever it is you can tell m–"

"Don't say that!"

You flinch at the loudness of his voice and quickly withdraw from him as he gets up from the floor to began to pace.

"J-just please...don't." He shakily whispers, running a hand through his dyed locks.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I thought that I could just pretend and act like always. But no! I can't do it! What the fuck is wrong with me? "

"Hey!" Getting on your feet, you walk over and grab his hands when he begins to hit his head in a scolding way, "calm down Joon. It's okay...just tell me and maybe I could help."

Namjoon looks at your joined hands in thought. You give them a squeeze forcing him to look up and shyly make eye contact.

"I love you."

A warm smile replaces your frown as you playfully push him away with an eye roll. "Dammit, dude! And here I thought it was something bad when it was only that. I love you too ya dork."

"No [Y/n], you're not understanding me." He shakes his head at your words before grabbing your hands again. "I love love you."

You stare at his face with widened eyes, searching for any trace of laughter to see if he was serious or not.

'Namjoon...he loves me?'

But by the way he looked, it was clear to see that he meant every single word. But you refused to face the truth and instead brushed it off with small giggles.

"Yeah right, go somewhere else with that Romeo 'O Romeo headassery. But thanks for the small joke, I really needed a chuckle or two." You wipe away the forming tears with a breathless sigh.

"[Y/n]!" Namjoon huffs before grabbing your face to pull you closer to his. "I'm in love with you. I always have been ever since I met you all those years ago."

Dark eyes boring into yours, it almost made you feel vulnerable from the intenseness they held.

You step back from his touch and turn away, sure that if you hadn't you would've been broken down at the confession. "You don't love me Namjoon...you can't."

"[Y/n], I get that you've been a little rocky when it comes to the topic of relationships. Especially after what had happened with Jay. But I want you to know that I'm here for you and–"

"We're nothing more than friends okay?! So stop it!"

Namjoon goes quiet as you look at the ground with clenched fists.

"...I just don't love you that way, you're more like a brother to me."

The room goes quiet. The weight of your words caused you to feel even worse until it was replaced by a shaky sigh.

"It's because of my looks isn't it?"

Quickly turning around, you catch sight of Namjoon quickly wiping away the tears that were starting to form.

"Of every girl I've ever confessed to, they always rejected me. Even my fans didn't want me because I wasn't handsome or cute enough. I was afraid to tell you, but I thought that maybe...just maybe...the one person who's been by my side since the beginning would love me for me," He looks at you with a laugh of disbelief, "but even you don't love me the way I want you to."

Tears filled your eyes from his words as you let out a small sigh. Reaching out to him you place a hand on his shoulder. "Namjoon."

He flinches away from your touch with a forced smile, dull eyes staring at you.

"N-no I'm okay, really. I don't need pity."

"Look Namjoon, you're an amazing guy-and please trust me when I say that. But I've known you since we were ten, it's kinda impossible for me to see you that type of way..." you look at the ground knowing that your friendship may not ever be the same way again, "but there's another reason why I'm not able to love you that way."

He observes your shrunken frame, the way you hold yourself as you avoid his gaze. "I'm guessing you've found someone else?"

Despite knowing you were going to say that his heart still breaks at your subtle nod.

At the sudden sound of keys, you look up in time to see him grabbing his coat and wallet. "Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm...I'll just go for a little walk or something. You can see yourself out while I'm gone."

Walking out when you're hurt is one thing, but to walk out of your own place? That was definitely some deep-ass heartbroken shit right there.

But it was also deep-ass heartbroken shit you needed to quickly fix before it got worse.

"Namjoon wait! Just please hear me out." He stops at the front door without turning around, refusing to see your face and get more hurt.

"What is it [Y/n]? Because I really don't want to hear 'how much of a great guy he is' or that you want me to meet him. Especially after I've just gotten my heart broken by my bestfriend." He clears his throat in an attempt to shake off the waver in his voice.

You feel your skin heat up in embarrassment. "Um, well...actually-you won't believe this by the way. It's so hilarious that–"

"Dammit, [Y/n]! Can you just get to the point so that I can cry while stuffing my face in peace after you leave!" Namjoon cuts you off in irritation with a snap.

Nervously rubbing your hands, you rock on your feet. "It's not a he...it's a she."

His hand lets go of the doorknob before slowly turning towards you with wide eyes. "W-wait a minute. So that's why you won't go with me...and broke up with..."

You sheepishly nod at his words. "Yup, I like pussy."

A laugh explodes from Namjoon as he runs over and picks you up with a twirl.

"Ah! You don't know how happy this makes me." He breaths out, the gloomy face from before now replaced with a bright smile.

You look at him with raised eyebrows. "So you're not upset?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "Yeah, but not as much. I mean, at least you're not getting dicked down by a guy. So when did you find out?"

Scoffing at his answer, you lean against his shoulder with a soft glare. "I'm just gonna pretend I didn't hear that sexist ass comment. But to answer your question, you know when we went to that party in the eighth grade?"

Namjoon stares off into space before dawning a look of realization. "Oh, when you played Seven Minutes of Heaven with that girl? Wasn't her name Rosie?"

A huge dimpled grin appears on his face at your shy nod, "My girl! She's a hottie right?"

"Really? Are you seriously gonna ask me that?" You look at him in disappointment, head shaking with a frown.

Namjoon hangs his head in shame once he realized what he said. "Yeah, you're right. My bad, I shouldn't have asked that. I'm s–"

"Because I'm gonna tell you right now...that ass is amazing." You hum out with a dreamy look sat on your face.

"Hmm...good to know. You don't think she'll mind sharing right?" He wiggles his brows, hand creeping up your leg.

Smacking it away with a fake contemplating look you finally let out a sigh of disappointment. "I don't know...I mean I'm already used to that kind of thing, but I guess I can see if Mina and Hye-jin will agree to it."

Namjoon chokes on his spit, eyes stretched open. "Y-you pulling two girlfriends at once?!"

With a cocky grin, you stretch your arms out. "Uh-huh. Put both of their asses to sleep before coming over here."

He quickly gets on his knees in a begging position. "Please please please: teach me your ways."

Seeing the ways his eyes sparkled with hope, there was no way you were going to turn him down.

"Well, the first thing to do is–"

The familiar ringtone of your phone fills the room, forcing you to stop talking to pick it up.

Opening the device, you immediately see the picture showing both of your girlfriends barely covering themselves as they asked you to come home.

"Sorry bud, duty calls," quickly showing him the picture, you put the phone away to grab your things and run out of the apartment.

Namjoon runs to the doorway just as you got in your car and shot him a sly thumbs up.

"Bu-hey! Can you at least send me that picture? [Y/n]!"

Don't mess it up, talking that shit. Only gonna push me away, that's it. When you say you love me, that make me crazy. Here we go again...

SEOKJIN

"Just drop it! How many times do I have to tell you that I don't feel that way?!" You yell out in anger as the two of you faced each other.

The day started like any normal one: Jin would visit, you'd sit together and hang out for hours until it was either too late to stay out, he was needed to record a song, or if any of the other members called.

It was a system that had been running for nearly seventeen years, but now...not so much.

"[Y/n], please just hear me out," He desperately pleads with misty eyes. Your glare softens a little as you look at the face you've known since middle school.

You step away from his warm touch, refusing to fall for it again. Every single time you were close to going off he would wrap you in his arms, making you lose all confidence to say it.

But not this time...

You couldn't do it anymore. What kind of bestfriend were you if you just turn a blind eye as he continued to suffer day by day?

"No, you hear me out Jin. Constantly bringing up shit like this will only push me away. That stuff about being head-over-heels in love with me...it makes me go crazy sometimes that I can't even think straight. For fucks sake, I already have a boyfriend and you know that! You can't just expect me to drop my three-year relationship out of the blue," your voice cracks, eyes lowered to the ground despite wanting to look him in the face.

The room goes silent. The tension grows thicker as the sound of your breathing being the only thing heard.

"I love you so much [Y/n] that I-I can't stop thinking about you. My pulse race whenever we make eye contact...heck, I even stop eating my food whenever your name pops up in the conversations during practice just to join in," he weakly jokes despite the view of his eyes filling with tears.

You want nothing more than to just walk up and hug him, but you knew it'll only add salt to the wound by doing so. 

The only option left was to wrap your arms around yourself in a lame attempt to mimic the same feeling of protection he would give.

Hot tears ran down your face at his words. Lips formed into a shaky half-assed smile when you look up at him.

'Why is everything complicated?'

"Jin..." your words trail off when he holds up his hand and sadly shakes his head.

"No...you don't need to explain yourself when it's not even your fault. I fell in love with you knowing there was zero chance of you having those same feelings. It was all on me," he slowly walks to you only to stop when there were only a few spaces in-between.

A bright smile appears on his face, but you could still see the true pain that was held behind his eyes.

"Just know [Y/n]: that cocky asshole you call a boyfriend will mess up, and it'll be to a point where he loses the best thing that has ever happened in his life," a shiver runs down your spine at the intenseness of his words.

With gentle movements, Jin pulls you to his chest and cups your face before placing his forehead against yours.

As your eyes close he continues to observe you. Wanting to have the sight of your face etched in his mind 'til the day he takes his last breath.

Even in a crying state such as this, your brown skin dulled from the lightning of the room as leftovers tears clung to the eyelashes underneath your puffy eyes, he still thought you were the most beautiful woman he's ever seen.

And if he couldn't have you? Jin would still grow old with a smile knowing he got a chance to have someone like you in his life.

"Despite the dreams I have of us together...I will still stand for you even if I can't have you in reality."

He presses his lips unto yours, putting everything he has into the tender kiss before reluctantly parting away.

You're brought back from your frozen state and stare at him with wide eyes, heart stuttering from his actions.

Softly touching your lips, heat spreads over your face and ears.

The sound of your thundering heartbeat and Jin's retreating footsteps fill your head as he leaves you alone with your shambled thoughts.

Don't go look at me with that look in your eye. You really ain't going away without a fight. You can't be reasoned with, I'm done being polite  
I've told you 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 thousand times...

HOSEOK

"Oh my god! What are you doing?! Don't just stand there looking at it! Run bitch! Don't fucking go in that basement you dumbass! I don't give a damn if you hear movement down there! No don't look back- aaaand she's dead," you glare in annoyance towards a character that was in the scary movie.

Hearing a chuckle from the side, you turn your attention to Hoseok as he watches you scold the idiotic people for their mistakes.

"What?" You stuff more popcorn into your mouth with a huff, happily eating the only thing that's making the 'movie night' experience tolerable.

His eyes widen in shock now upon seeing that realizing you caught him and quickly turn towards the movie.

"N-nothing!"

Your eyes narrow in suspicion before shaking off his weird behavior and continue to watch the screen.

But it seemed that task was damn near impossible when the constant feeling of eyes gazing against your skin caused you to finally snap.

Eyes closed with a small annoyed groan, you turn off the TV. "Look Hobi, we've already been over this haven't we?"

Hoseok innocently looks at you as a light blush spreads across his face. "W-what? What do you mean my dearest [Y/n]?"

"You really think I don't see you looking at me with that look in your eyes?"

His once light blush turned into a full-out crimson wave that covered his entire face as he sheepishly looks at his hands. "Was...was I really that obvious?"

"Nooo, you totally were so not obvious with the constant sneaky glances and blushing cheeks that turned even redder whenever we made eye contact."

Hoseok lets out a small sigh. "Okay, I know you said no, but please just give me a chance. I promise to–"

He immediately stops talking at the sight of your raised hand. "Look, you are a very great person who would seem like an awesome boyfriend. But just not my boyfriend."

He shakes his head at your words. "[Y/n], I just know we're meant to be together. I said I love you, you said you love me–"

"I love you as a friend. Got it? Plus I only said that like once when I was high from those weed brownies Jin had made. Man! You're really not going down without a fight huh?"

"You know, I really think we are meant to be. I mean both of our signs are compatible and everything. I even know all the things you're allergic to just like you know mines." Hoseok says with a smile, ignoring all of the words that came out of your mouth.

"Oh my god! Just because we know things about each other doesn't mean anything. And I only told you because of that time you made me banana bread and my whole fucking face and hands got swollen even after I've specifically told you that I'm allergic to nuts. But your dumbass put almond paste in the damn bread!"

"All the more reason why I should be your man. You could've died if I wasn't there to call the ambulance."

You stare at him in disbelief, your eye begins to twitch in anger. "Now I know goddamn well-motherfucker! You were the one who caused me to go to the damn hospital."

"Shhh...don't worry babe, just calm down. We'll talk about us later okay?" He coos out, holding your face with care as he brushes away the wrinkles from your furrowed brows.

The room goes silent.

"Get out."

Hoseok looks at you in shock, startled from the calm tone you spoke despite the fire raging in your eyes.

"Are you okay? Do you need some tea? A foot massage? Back massage? You name it and I'll do it." He frantically asks and places his hands on your shoulders so that he could start on your command.

"Get. Out." You spit out the words as you look up at him, your eyes slowly forming into slits.

"Now you know I can't do that. No boyfriend should–"

"Get out! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOME!!" With a roar, you push the confused love-sick fool off your couch and towards the front door.

"Wait. I–"

"NO! You can't be reasoned with. I'm done being polite to your ass. Hit the road Jack! Siyahnara! Ducese! Ádios Amigo! Au revoir! Salut! Now bye!" Cutting off any possible explanation, you push him out the doorway along with his jacket and shoes.

Hoseok looks at you like a puppy who had its chew toy taken away. "We could be something great if you just give us a try [Y/n]!"

You let out a sigh of exhaustion, hands gripping your braids in frustration with his never-ending attempts.

"Hoseok...I've told you one, two, three, four, five-hell now six thousand times: I don't love you like that. Just as friends okay?"

He nods his head. "Yeah but–"

"Good to know you understand. Buh bye~" Cutting off his words with a bright smile, you slam the door shut in his face.

"But sweetheart, you can't do this to me...I love you." He whimpers out in sadness on the other side of the door.

You lean on it for a few moments, the occasional pleads from the man outside fill your head as he continues to stand outside in the cold.

'Goddammit! Doesn't he have anywhere else to go? The fuck he still doing out there?'

"I'm really doing this aren't I? Dammit [Y/n]! Why you gotta be so fucking nice?"

Slowly getting up off the door, you open it revealing a red-nosed Hoseok sitting on the ground in sadness.

"Hobi..." Hearing the soft calling of his name, he lifts his glassy eyes to meet your reluctant ones.

With a soft head nudge, a smile suddenly appears on his face before he quickly gets up and runs inside the warm building.

You close the door behind him and trudge to the living room.

Plopping down to the spot next to him, the TV was turned on once more. The light atmosphere from before the whole ordeal had returned.

"[Y/n]?"

Finally dragging your eyes from the movie currently playing with a popcorn-filled mouth, you turn towards a quiet Hoseok.

"Hmm? Whut yuh wahn?" You mutter, eyes quickly going back to the screen while still munching on the crunchy popped kernels.

He doesn't answer making you grow agitated from his lack of words. "Nigga did you not just hear me? I asked what the fuck you w-mm?!"

Your eyes widen at the sudden feeling of a pair of lips pecking your own. Snapping towards him, you catch sight of Hoseok running out of the room with a smile.

The sounds of his giggles echo around the apartment as you sit there in a frozen flustered state, trying to figure out what the fuck just happened.

"HOSEOK!!"

Haven't I made it obvious? Haven't I made it clear? Want me to spell it out for you?  
F-R-I-E-N-D-S  
Haven't I made it obvious? Haven't I made it clear? Want me to spell it out for you?  
F-R-I-E-N-D-S  
F-R-I-E-N-D-S

YOONGI

"Oh my god, he's sooo hot! [Y/n], do you think he'd hook up with one of us?" One of your lab partners whispers out as she and her other friends surround you.

You stiffen at the sound of your name being called. "Huh?"

The girls roll their eyes. "I said do you think he'll go with one of us. Weren't you listening?"

Your lips purse at her words. Pushing the sliding goggles up, you lift the tubes filled with unknown liquids in hand.

"Um...I really wouldn't know a lot about that. But as you can see here, we have to find out what these substances are. Don't you think it would be very efficient if we would all just do our part of the project? It'll make my work much easier."

They scoff at your words. "You always have your nose in a book or task. Relax for once! It's not like one failing grade is the end of the world."

You open your mouth ready to speak once more, but they cut you off and continue to fawn over the lone male that sat across the room.

'Now I know these motherfuckers didn't just...'

Eyes closing in frustration, you let out a tired sigh before finishing the rest of the work and collect your things.

"Mr. Go?" You call out to the teacher who was grading papers on his desk.

"Oh, [Y/n]! What brings you here?" With no words being said, you place the completed sheets of paper in front of him.

A small chuckle leaves the man once he picks up the sheets and analyzes the completion of the work that had only your handwriting on it. "Got tired of the gossip and left them behind?"

"Yes! I really cannot believe that they'll actually give up their chance of receiving a good path of education over some...dickhead." You rub your temple frustration and count backward in hopes of calming down.

A smile appears on Mr. Go's face at the way of words. "Okay, I understand. But since you used such foul language, you'll have to go help him over there."

Following the directions of where he was pointing, your eyes in horror. "What?! No please you can't–"

He raises his hands.

"Now you know I can't show favoritism among my students...even if you're my favorite." He puts on a frown, clearly struggling to stay serious and keep himself from laughing at your face.

"Fine," Your head lowers in defeat before crossing your arms with a sour pout, "but I want extra points for this."

Reluctantly making your way across the room, everyone goes quiet once they see where you were going.

Whispers begin to float in the air when you plop down in the empty seat and lay your head against the warm-toned body.

"I'm gonna take a hint and say that Mr. Go forced you to help me right?" His chest vibrates from laughter as you give a low whine in response.

"Yeah...and it's all your fault!" Leaning off him with a hiss, you send him a heated glare.

Yoongi looks at you in disbelief. "How the hell is it my fault? I haven't done anything!"

"You say that, but o–"

"[Y/n]?" Turning at the call of your name, you see that it was one of your used-to-be lab partners with a tight smile on her face.

"Yes??"

Her face becomes bright red at the amount of attention she was receiving from your new partner.

"Um...why haven't you come back towards our table? You know we have lots to talk about and stuff." She grits, anger clearly showing through her fake concern.

You raise an eyebrow. "Oh really? You want me to go back?"

"Yeah, you are our lab-partner after all."

"Nah," a snort escapes your relaxed form, "I'd rather not go back. But thanks for the offer though." With a fake smile plastered, you turn away and lay down on the desk.

"Excuse me? Who do you think are?" Her voice rises in anger and embarrassment causing the classroom to go quiet.

Yoongi raises his eyebrows at you. Eyes slightly widening at the dark emotion that fell over your face.

Your desk screeches back as you stand up and face the dramatic girl with the over-glossed lips.

"Now I was nice enough to say thanks, but you pushing on my last few nerves. You really got me fucked up if you think my ass is finna go back only to hear you and your posey threaten me and talk about how you want to hook up with my friend. Want him that bad? Here, you can take him!" You pick up his arm and hand it out to her.

"Hey hey! I didn't agree to whatever the hell this is! Leave me the fuck out of it." Yoongi pulls his arm back with a pout before glaring at the girl, "I think it's best you leave. I'd hate it if you got your ass whooped in front of everybody."

"Mr. Go!" She turns to your teacher with a frown, "aren't you gonna do anything about this?"

Any traces of amusement on his face immediately disappears once realizing students were now looking at him. "Huh?"

"They threatened me! Bullying shouldn't be tolerated right?!"

Mr. Go's face goes blank. "Um..."

"Mr. Go," both of their attention shifted towards your smiling face, "no need to worry. If it's really a problem, I don't mind going to the Dean's office to speak of how I, one of the school's top students, had an altercation with someone who's two grades behind. Matter a fact, I'll just go up there right n–"

"N-no need! It was just a misunderstanding. T-that's all!"

"You sure?" She nods her head with a pale face.

"Well thank you for your cooperation sweetie! Now, get out of my face before I break yours."

Both humiliated and afraid, she storms off with a glare towards you.

You sit back down with a sigh as the room slowly went back to its talkative ways.

"Damn...that was hot. Why'd you have to be so mean babe?" Yoongi grabs your hand and interlocks his fingers with yours.

Lifting your head with a glare, you yank away from his hold. "Because Yoongi, I'm done being nice to those fake ass girls who only talk to me so they can get closer to you. And don't call me babe ever again, I'm not your girlfriend."

He pouts before laying down on your shoulder. "Why not?"

"Because you're my friend, and it's kinda weird when my friends use pet names with me."

He sighs in disappointment. "I really hate that."

You look at his frowning face in confusion. "You mean the pet names? Cause I really don't have a problem with them in general, just the intimate ones."

"Nah, it's the friend part. I hate the word friend when it's put in a sentence with you and me."

Your eyes close in irritation, already knowing what's about to happen.

"Come on Yoongi. I–"

"Did you know every time we hang out, people would come up to me and say we look like a cute couple? Why can't we get together?"

"Look Yoongi, we've known each other for literally one school year. Not even connecting over the summer or breaks. Truth said I don't even date someone unless I've known them for at least two or three years. Plus they'll have to meet my parents and other family-it's just too complicated."

He goes silent as you rub your temples in exhaustion. "But I really like you, and I don't think it's just some middle school crush. Plus–"

You quickly cover his mouth before he could say anything else.

"My guy, haven't I made it obvious? Wasn't I clear enough when I told you this? We are friends and nothing more. Or do you want me to spell it out for you? F-r-i-e-n-d-s. Got it?"

Head nodding, the once happy glint in his eyes faded away into a dull gleam of disappointment.

Seeing that he gave up, you remove your hand and grab your notebook to write down notes for next week's test.

A few minutes passed of taking small peeks at the star athlete only to see him blankly staring at the desk.

With the pressure of guilt getting too much, you place the pencil down with a sigh.

"Look, I'm sorry if I made you upset or anything. But you have to understand that it's just how I am when it comes to dating."

Yoongi nods his head before a small smile appears. "I understand, and I'm sorry for misunderstanding you. I get what you're saying now."

You smile at his words. "Thank you, and–"

"I get that I'll just have to talk to you more, wait two more years, and meet your family until you're mine. And it won't stop there babe, not until a ring is sitting proudly on that finger of yours showing everyone we got married." The bell rings as you look at him frozen, no words to say.

Having a bright gummy smile instead of the usual intimidating glare, Yoongi gives you a quick peck on the cheek with a wink. "I'll see you later [Y/n]. Or should I say, Mrs. Min? Damn...has a nice ring to it doesn't it?"

Your mouth opens to say something, but he leaves before any sound could come out.

Leaning against the chair your head shakes in disbelief when a sudden thought came to mind.

"Wait...he said married?!"


	9. 𝐃𝐈𝐒 𝐈𝐒 𝐋𝐈𝐕𝐄!

Inspired from a 2017 Twitter post

|  
|

'𝐃𝐀𝐌𝐌𝐈𝐓! Why the hell is this blouse so tight! I could've sworn it fit perfectly before...'

You cringe at the tightness of the fabric as it sticks your chest like a second skin.

Leaving the house in a hurry, it was only until meeting your interviewer face-to-face were you finally able to acknowledge the snug clothing.

Luckily you had enough jitters to bring a jacket and was able to use it as a cover-up.

"So Ms. [L/n], I understand you have the experience of working in things such as scheduling events and such?"

You break out of your distressed bubble with a jump before catching sight of the male walking down the hall and quickly trail after.

"Y-yes sir. I have done countless jobs of setting up plans and meetings during my two-year internship for Yu Incorporated."

His brows raise at your words. "Yu Incorporated you say? That's a very well-known business. Can I ask why you choose specifically this company? Why not stay with them?"

"Well..." You meet his questioning gaze with a small smile, "when creating a name for your work- especially in the entertainment business- it's a known possibility of failing. But even so, you still had hope and tried. There are not many people out there who would've done what you did. And I admire that. So much in fact that I want to help support what you're doing as much as possible."

He suddenly stops in his stride causing you to give him a lost look.

"You're right. And I'll be eternally grateful for having the determination and people I trust behind me to help make my dream come true. I can't say much of the later future..."

Your eyes slightly widen when he holds out his hand with a blinding smile. "But what I can say that it would be an honor to work with you Ms. [L/n]."

"Wait...does that mean–"

"Welcome to Big-Hit!"

"Oh thank you very much sir! I promise to work very hard and contribute to the company." He lets out a hearty laugh when you grab his hands with an energetic shake.

"Please, Bang PD's just fine. No need for such formalities now that you're part of the family."

"Okay...Bang PD." You hesitantly try out his name, jaw clenching at suppressing the urge to address him more formally.

He claps his hands, a gleam of happiness shines in his eyes as they crinkle on the sides. "Excellent! You will officially start working tomorrow morning. Now, before we continue, do you have any questions for me?"

"Yes I do in fact. But they're just mostly about the contract and all of the benefits from this job."

Bang PD nods his head in understanding, "Of course, so the benefits you will receive–"

"Bang PD-Nim!"

You both turn towards the frantic call of his name only to reveal a breathless woman running over.

"There's been an abrupt change in the scheduled meeting with Fila Inc. It seems that they're only open for today, the next three months have been filled."

The older man's face falls at the news before letting out silent curses. "Alright. Are they already here?"

"Yes. In your office as we speak."

"Okay, let's go then." Bang PD says as he takes a stack of folders from her outstretched hands, but before he could fully exit the room you call out his name.

"Yes?" He answers in a rushed tone, one hand tightly grasping the documents while the other straightens his tie and glasses.

"I'm sorry, but what should I do while you're gone? I mean, you still have to explain to me the rest of what my job consists of unless of course, I can come back another day?"

"No!" You jump at his frantic shout causing him to give an apologetic smile, "Sorry about that. But to answer your question, I can't. With the rest of the month's schedule being packed twenty-four-seven, I won't have a free slot to situate you in. So while I'm gone please feel free to walk around and get yourself acquainted with the building. Once I return, I'll be able to answer any questions you have."

"Okay. So when do you think you'll be finished with the..." Your words trail off once realizing that he's no longer there,"...meeting?"

Eyes still planted on the shut door, you finally break the silence with a scoff of disbelief. "Well ain't that a bitch."

Smacking your lips, you stand up with a hum, "Guess I'll go look around then."

And with that, you make your way to the door.

|  
|

After spending a good thirty-minutes roaming around and getting familiarized with the ins and outs of the building, you make your way to a snack machine for a little drink break.

Humming, you trifle through your purse, grabbing the needed amount for your chosen drink.

When a short wait pass after inserting the counts and pressing a few buttons, a little cheer leaves your mouth when it falls.

Bending down, you smile as you grasp the juice box in your hand.

With your now chosen beverage in hand, you continue your observation of the building around you.

Music filtering from speakers above leaves you content as you hum along, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere that surrounds you.

But that peacefulness soon turns into frustration when you try to put the straw into the juice box.

Forcing the weak plastic in with way more strength than needed, your cry of victory quickly turns into one of shock when a good portion of the juice spill on you.

"Goddammit!" You let out a groan, swiftly taking off the jacket before the cold liquid could seep all the way through.

But that action was deemed useless upon noticing a wet spot decorating your once clean white blouse.

'Shit...I can't walk out of here with this big ass stain. I need to get this cleaned up pronto.'

Moving down the hall in search of a restroom, your steps falter when seeing how unfamiliar the area was.

"First the juice now this? Great..."

Body hunched over in defeat, you perk up at the sight of a man coming from the opposite direction.

"Hey-um excuse me!"

He slows down at the sound of your voice, freezing in place once spotting you.

Scurrying over to him, you plaster an awkward smile. "Yeah..hi? I'm sorry to disturb you, but I new here. And I kinda had a little accident with my juice when I was trying to..."

Unknowingly to you, as you continue to ramble, a pair of eyes take in your figure.

"Oh...shit!" He hisses under his breath as a low gasp escapes him. 

"So yeah...I was wondering if you know where the nearest restroom may be located." You finish your statement in time to see him staring at you with a shocked expression.

"Um...hello?"

"Goddamn!"

Your brows raise at the man as he continues to openly ogle at you without a care in the world. "E-excuse me?"

Finally breaking out of the trance with a jump, his eyes shift back and forth from your chest to the unamused expression on your face.

"I-I mean...ah my back! Goddamn I say goddamn!" You blink in confusion when he howls in pain, his body dramatically falling to the ground as he holds his back.

"Oh sh-are you okay?! Do you need me to call someone for you?" You bend down to get a closer look with a concerned frown.

He looks at you with a strained smile before quickly getting up from the floor. "Ah n-no need! I experience this very often, so I can just walk there myself."

"Are you su–"

"Thank you for caring! Have a nice day!" His voice rings throughout the hall as he hobbles away, hand placed on his lower back like an old man.

"Wait! What about the rest...room?" You roll your eyes in irritation, arms crossed with a huff, "well that was quite the first impression."

Turning to start your journey of searching for the restroom once more, you stop when another man appears in your line of view.

"Hi! Excuse me, can you please tell me where your restrooms are?"

"Sure," he looks up from his phone with a smile, dimples formed on both sides, "all you have to do it take a–"

He abruptly stops talking, eyes widening once they take in your-ahem, attire. "Ahh...ek!"

You blankly stare at him as he stumbles over his words, a light blush coating the apple of his cheeks.

"What?"

"Asdfghjk! I-I gotta go! Bye!"

Opening your mouth to question him, it quickly closes when he bolts down the hall, leaving you in the dust.

"...the hell is wrong with these people?!"

Just as you were about to follow after him two more males make an appearance.

If it were any other day, you would've stopped at how shockingly handsome the two were, from the blue and pink fluffy hair on their heads to the way they walked with so much grace and confidence that only a celebrity could do.

But today was not the day to do so.

So while they had yet to see you by the playful jabs and taunting given to one another, you quickly take the chance and stepped right in front of them.

They slightly jump in surprise before relaxing when seeing it was only you.

"Excuse me but can you tell me where the restrooms are?" You force a smile, the clear tone of impatience could be heard in your strained voice.

"Sure thing," the one on the right speaks up with a bright smile, his deep voice strongly contradicting the childish aura around him, "its...ah..."

His voice trails off as he looks down at your chest, eyes bulging out of his head.

"Well?" You ask, foot tapping in frustration.

"What are you looking at?" His friend asks with a push to the shoulder, but the taller male continues to stare at you in awe.

"I'm sorry. He's not usually like this," the young man giggles, rubbing the back of his head. "So what do you need help with?"

"Finding the restroom. As you can see, I really need to clean this...stain" you explain, gesturing to the vivid patch on your shirt.

"Sure. It's down the hall to the..." his sentence trails off, eyes zoning in on your chest.

Choking on what seemed to be nothing, gibberish spills from his plump lips as he stares unabashedly.

Following where their unwavering eyes went, you snort in disbelief. 'Now this some bullshit! Why the fuck are these grown-ass men acting like a tiddy popped out my shirt or something?'

"Oh yeah? To the what?" You ask, crossing your arms, done with all of the interactions you've faced so far today.

While you hadn't realized the action caused your breasts to pop out even more, these two on the other hand witnessed the entire thing causing them to hold onto each other's arm for support.

"We've seen heaven," one whimper, a dazed look spreading across his face.

"God has blessed this woman," the other mumbles, his eyes never straying away from your chest for one second.

"Excuse me?" Growing unsettled by their intense stares you loudly clap in their faces, snapping them out of it.

"I-I mean, God has blessed us all to live and see another day!"

The bluenette, who seemed to have caught on to what he was doing, quickly joined in.

"Hallelujah! Praise the all mighty and his greatness! God is good all the time, and all the time God is good~" He begins to stomp his feet, happily singing out random church phrases as he bends down with his hands at his back.

You share a lost look with his friend, lips pursed at what seemed to be him having caught the Holy Spirit.

"Do you feel it? I said do you feel i–" Fortunately for you, the male's preaching was ended by the murderous glare of his shorter counterpart.

Turning to you with a smile, you silently awe at the way his eyes disappear into the shape of crescent moons.

"What he means to say was how not only is the Lord good to you, but to us. Come, my brother, and let us rejoice in his name to those in need of it." Yanking his friend by the elbow, they make a run down the hallway.

"But w-what about the restroom?!"

"Just down the hall to your right!" One of them shouts out before bounding around the corner.

"I swear all of the shit happening today better be a one-time thing. 'Cause I'll be damned if I have to deal with this every day." And with that, you make your way towards the bathroom as directed.

|  
|

Hoseok's eyes skim over the countless comments with vigor until they land on one that catches his interest.

[Army4life]: Where are the others?

"Um, Suga is right behind me. Say hi to ARMYS hyung~" the rapper leans to the side to reveal the silent male.

Yoongi slowly looks up from his phone with a sigh, a bored look donning his face as he puts up a peace sign before going back to the device.

"Well...but as for the others, they're coming soon! Most likely getting some food."

[Hobi's-Flower]: Have you been taking care of yourself?

Hoseok stares at the sincere question with a small smile. "Yes thank you! I made sure to get enough sleep and eat the right foods."

[JoonsBigDic]: Do you have any kinks?

"W-what?" Faltering at the sudden change of subject, his face flushes in embarrassment and shock, "m-my kinks? I don't think I should answer that."

[SugawiththatTae]: he blushing! Awww

[Mochicoochie]: now I wanna know what it is

[KookieCrumble]: y'all J-Hope got a kink!

[BangtanWhore]: bet it's choking 👀

"N-now wait a minute I never said th–"

His words were cut off by the sudden slam of the door.

Quickly turning towards the source of the interruption, Hoseok frowns at a wide-eyed Jin stepping into the room.

"Hoseok you ain't gonna believe me when I say this shit! When I say my eyes been fucking blessed!"

The idol chokes on his spit and nervously takes a peek at the recording camera. "Hold up! Just let me turn it off right quic–"

"Tell me why this girl walked up to me because she was lost or some shit. But the thing was... she had some big ass tiddies!"

"SHUT UP THIS IS LIVE!"

Hearing the younger male's panicked words, Jin looks at the camera and pales in realization. "Oh..."

The room goes quiet.

Not knowing what to do, they just continue to sit/stand there, eyes constantly shifting from the camera to each other.

"Did...did this really just happened?" Jin silently mumbles to himself as he stares off in space, Hoseok sending him a heated glare from the corner of his eyes.

"Aye y'all!" The duo turn their attention to a giddy Namjoon as he walks into the room, "Did you see the girl outsi–"

Jin and Hoseok quickly hold their hands out with frantic head shakes.

"SHHH! SHUT THE FUCK UP JOON!"

"HOLD ON WE LIV–"

"WITH THEM BIG ASS TIDDIES?!"

Closing his eyes, Jin lets out a sigh and covers his face in embarrassment.

Hoseok, on the other hand, just blankly stares at the floor with pursed lips.

"Did I say something wrong?" Namjoon frowns at their actions before pulling out his phone when it vibrates.

A moment of silence pass as the leader checks the device only for his eyes to widen. "U-um, guys? W-why it...why it say y'all on live right now?"

"Cause we are...fuck! We're in so much trouble..." Hoseok curls up in his chair, heart dropping at the thought of millions of people watching them.

"The hell nobody said anything?!"

"That's what we been trying to tell your stick-bodied ass before you started flipping at the mouth!" Jin roars out at the younger's attempt of blaming them.

Hoseok scoffs at his words. "You ain't no better! If I recall this shit started when you popped up talking 'bout she had some big ass tiddies."

The vocalist's mouth drops in disbelief. "Well excuse me for wanting to enlighten you on one of the best sights of my life! And if we're being honest, it's your fault to begin with."

"What th-my fault?!"

"Yeah! Who the hell do V-Lives without telling anyone else? It's because of your irresponsible ass that we got into this mess."

As the two continue to banter back in forth, Yoongi finally has enough of the drama and gets up.

"Hey...I said hey! I sai-AYE! BOTH OF Y'ALL SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Satisfied with their obedience, he walks up in the camera view and takes it away from Hoseok's spot.

"Um..." His lips pucker into an awkward pout, eyes shifting before forcing out a fake laugh, "w-we can explain. You see...what had happened was that they just playing around and–"

"AYE YO YOU PEEPED THEM BREASTESES?!" The rapper's excuse was cut off by the loud voice of Jimin as he walks into the room with a trailing Taehyung.

The younger of the two quickly nods his head in agreement. "On God! I'd suck the tiddie juice right out them hoes!"

"ShUT UP!" Yoongi screams out with wide eyes causing the maknaes to freeze in caution.

"The hell happened in here?" Jimin looks at their pale faces in confusion, gaze swiftly skimming over the room only to do a double-take at the recording camera.

"I swear. Acting as if y'all seen a ghost or some shi-fuck! Why'd you do that?!" Hissing at the pain of being jabbed in the side, Taehyung's narrowed eyes follow where the idol was pointing only to widen, "o-oh...y'all filming?"

After catching the sight of Taehyung closing his mouth and Jimin staring at the floor in silent shock, the camera is pulled closer to Yoongi's face.

With the view now consisting of sharp cat-like eyes and a small button nose filling the lens, the others look at one another for the next step.

But even that seemed to be useless since they didn't know what to do.

Taking a look at his phone, Namjoon groans at the wave of comments filling the screen.

[LilMarco]: THEY TALKING BOUT TIDDIES

[Juanpito]: SAY HEY TO MEXICO 🇲🇽🇲🇽

[Kpopper68]: YOU THINK THEY TALKING, ABOUT JESSI?

[ATEEZbby]: CAN'T RELATE #ITTY-BITTY TITTY-COMMITTEE 😞

[Werewolflover3252]: TAEHYUNG SAID SOMETHING BOUT TIDDIE JUICE

'Ah shit...'

|  
|

After the shock of what he had just seen finally passes over, Jungkook puts down his phone with a shake of his head.

"I leave to go to the bathroom and all this happens? Tch...can't do shit!"

Getting up from the toilet, he quickly cleans up and walks towards the room next over.

'How the hell we ain't get disbanded yet?'

Peeping into the room, he spots the rest of the members just standing there with lost expressions.

"Ha...I'm just gonna take this." Slowly walking over to Yoongi, Jungkook carefully takes the still recording camera away from his hands.

"Lmao good joke guys! Bye ARMY, saranghae or whatever," giving the camera a stiff smile and wave, he turns it off.

The room goes quiet before Jungkook turns to the group with crossed arms. "Really? Tiddies? And in front of possibly millions of people no less! That's what we gonna risk everything for?"

Heads lowered in shame from the maknae's scolding, eyes are downcasted to the floor in avoidance of meeting his seething gaze.

"So what do have to say for yourselves?"

"Did you..." Everyone turns their attention to Jimin as he gives the taller male a sheepish smile, "d-did you see her tiddies?"


End file.
